Undesired Love: Severus & Hermione
by Sev'sgirl17
Summary: Hermione returns to resume schooling when she finds herself falling for a certain Professor against her better judgment and will. Does he feel the same way? Please Review! It really helps my writing! Disclaimer: I do not own anything. P.S. I recently decided I liked the way the story is and didn't want to ruin it by trying to finish it off differently. So it is complete :)
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through the glass ceiling and walls of the greenhouse, mandrake plants rustled in their new pots on a long table against the left wall. Dirt and soil covered the floor and the foliage in the hanging baskets hissed, whispered and extended their long tendrils.

Hermione skimmed the words of her seventh year herbology textbook and examined the detailed diagrams of how to carefully cut the Abyssinia Shrivelfig so its juice was revealed. Hermione glanced up and smiled slightly to herself as a confused Ron attempted to skin his own Shrivelfig. His bright blue-green eyes were in concentrated slits as he observed the plant wriggle slightly at his touch.

"Ron, you have to take it by your thumb and forefinger, and then skin it slightly on its left side about 2 millimeters below the skin." Hermione's voice was serious but relaxed and as Ron tried to adjust his fingers into the awkward position while the plant continued to wriggle. Hermione chuckled and went around to the other side of the table to assist Ron. He blushed slightly as her hand touched his and as she tenderly moved his hand into the right position, the plant settled down and Ron smiled boyishly at Hermione. "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione smiled then went back around the table to her plant. Harry Potter, who was standing next to her, had been watching the previous interaction between Ron and Hermione. Smiling, he skinned his plant carefully. Hermione sighed slightly and resumed skinning her plant.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?"

Before Hermione could reply, Professor Sprout made a little noise and at this everyone in the room was silent and drew their attention to where the Professor was standing at the end of the table. She gave a short announcement about reading Chapter 2 in their textbooks and dismissed the class saying they would resume trimming the Shrivelfigs tomorrow.

The students gathered their books and bags and Hermione went to hang up her apron and gloves. Quickly, she gathered her satchel and books and followed Harry and Ron outside.

Together, the trio left the greenhouses and began walking across the grounds to the castle. It was lunchtime but Hermione hardly felt like eating, she had been so distracted lately.

As they walked, Ron and Harry talked about quidditch while Hermione looked out towards the Black Lake. The trees were illuminated by the mid-afternoon sun and they reflected off the water. The mountains and tumbling hills in the distance were worthy of an oil painting.

"…Hermione …Hermione!"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Ron, what did you say?"

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were a hundred miles away, I was asking you about the possibility of you becoming a chaser on the quidditch team and you didn't respond."

"Oh honestly Ron, I couldn't possibly make the team even if I wanted to!"

"I think you could," Ron replied encouragingly as the trio entered the courtyard where many students were making their way to the Great Hall.

Hermione just smiled and looked up from where her eyes had wandered when her heart began to skip and her stomach fluttered. Striding through the corridor, clothed in black and looking in her direction was the Potions Master. What was wrong with her? Hermione had never felt this way when she had looked at him before! She diverted her gaze away from his form. This had not been the first time she had seen her Professor this year. Though they had been in school for only two weeks she had, had the good fortune to see him every day since she had returned for her seventh year at Hogwarts and it was almost unbearable not to mention sickening that she viewed him with such…affection.

Hermione looked back to where her Professor had been but he had left, unsurprisingly. She found herself breathing easier but as she entered the Great Hall she felt suddenly tense and…she had the feeling that she had to impress him, perhaps make sure her untamed hair wasn't too frizzy or to be sure that her robes were straight and smooth. School girl robes, that's what they were. How could neat school girl robes impress someone like Professor Snape?

As the trio made their way to the Gryffindor table, Hermione did not let her eyes stray to the wide staff table where all the Professors sat. Instead, she promptly took her seat and reached for a goblet of water that was next to a currently empty plate. She watched in slight amusement as Ron promptly began setting to work, filling his plate with sandwiches, chips, cookies, apples, grapes, bread and jello. Harry also joined in the gorge while Hermione took a sandwich and small branch of grapes. She couldn't resist, not anymore, she allowed her eyes to stray to the staff table. Her Professor was sitting stiffly in his usual spot. He scanned the room with his night-black eyes until… they rested on her. Hermione quickly looked away and glanced down at her half-full plate. A pang of nausea struck her and she found eating to be nearly impossible. She cupped her chin in her hand and rested her elbow on the table as she recalled her first day of seventh year two weeks ago…

…_It was an exciting day until she had entered potions and though the haunting events of the previous year had left many students in the school tense, Hermione found coping through her studies was the best form of medicine._

_As she made her way to the dungeons through the crowded hallway, she was unfocused and far too excited, causing her to become rather careless. Without watching where she was going, Draco Malfoy took the opportunity into his own hands and tripped the girl. As Hermione fell to the ground her books scattered to the floor. "Was that really necessary?"_

"_Yes, Mudblood, you disgust me."_

_Hermione glared daggers at the over-grown rodent and began to gather her books while Malfoy abandoned her, sneering. It certainly wasn't the rudest thing he had ever done, but the act to bring her happiness down had worked until Hermione reached the last book. She felt a presence near her and saw a shoe, a black wizard's shoe, trousers, cloak…as her eyes traced the tall wizard before her, a slight chill washed through her, it was different though than one of fear it was…excitement. The man was smirking down at her and as she retrieved the book she stood slowly to face her Professor. _

"_Miss Granger?"_

_Hermione's heart beat wildly and her breath exited her lips in slight gasps, she realized just how much taller he was than her. _

"_Yes, Professor…I-I was just-"_

"_I suggest being more cautious when walking down hallways Miss Granger, your apparent clumsiness is unsafe for the rest of us trying to reach our destinations."_

"_Yes…sir."_

_The wizard cocked an eyebrow and proceeded down the hall to the Potion's room. Hermione followed from behind and found she was slightly enjoying the view of the "bat-walk" before her…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes, just fine, Harry, I just…" Hermione had been revived from her daydreaming and realized Harry's hand was gently on her shoulder.

Hermione did not want to reveal her true thoughts so she merely replied with a nod and taking her sandwich in hand, she stood up, "I'm going to the library; I have to find a book on Amoretentia Potions."

"What?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Honestly Ron, we learned about Amoretentia Potions just yesterday in class. You must start paying attention; it's a powerful love potion and the potion I have selected to do my potions essay on."

"I chose a Shrinking Solution and the Shrivelfig plants in herbology provide an ingredient so I thought that was convenient," Harry said. Ron shrugged saying he had not yet selected his potion.

"Well lucky for you Ron this project isn't due until the last day of this semester. You should meet me in the library later and I'll help you."

Ron smiled a little and nodded gratefully. Hermione turned on the spot but felt eyes on her back. She proceeded down the great hall but turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder. Professor Snape's eyes rested on hers.

…

"_Recognizable by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and by the fact that its steam rises in characteristic spirals; the potion smells differently to every individual according to what attracts them…" _Hermione closed the book and set it on top of three other thick and dusty books on the table in front of her. "_Fanciful Potions for Intermediate Studies", _far too easy, _"Practice With Potions-Edition Five", _read it six times. Hermione studied the book underneath the _"Love Potions for the Desperate and Schooled" _and read the title to herself, _"Promising Works of Art: Challenging Potions for Accelerated Learners." _Hermione decided on all four texts and went to check out the books.

After an uncomfortable exchange between herself and the stuffy librarian, Hermione left the library with the four heavy books plus her potions textbook which she would need next. Before Hermione could turn the corner, she hit dead into something….someone. Hermione's books tumbled to the floor and as she apologized profusely, she struggled to gather them.

"No need to apologize, Miss Granger I am quite accustomed to this form of interaction with you."

Professor Snape.

Hermione found herself once again at his feet. His coal-black eyes met her chocolate brown and her stomach leaped. She let in a deep breath which went seemingly unnoticed by her Professor and as she lifted herself off the ground, books in hand she looked him directly in the eye, not glancing away even for an instant and began the fetal attempt of reading his seemingly dull and slightly annoyed expression. She saw no light in his dark black eyes and attempted to utter a simple response, 'I am sorry Professor, it was my fault' but using these words would surely cause his sarcastic tone and witty insults to wash over her like a waterfall. He had told her that there was no need for any apology and that he was accustomed to bumping into her every time she saw him, though this was not entirely true, she found his sarcasm and over exaggeration to be one of the most…intriguing yet most obnoxious and annoying qualities about him. This distinct satire was, after all, one of his most bold qualities.

Hermione settled with a nod of her head and a firm yet rather embarrassed response of, "It won't happen again Professor, I can assure you." Before Hermione could stop herself from releasing the last few words she saw her Professor's eyes in slits. Her tone, though apologetic and unwavering had obviously hit him as though she were disrespecting him and in a sense 'giving him a taste of his own potion.'

"Miss, Granger, you will join me in detention tonight," his black eyes shone like slippery stones.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth opened in slight shock. She had not meant it as an insult! She had been genuine and now she had detention! As her Professor glared down at her he uttered "7 o'clock" under his breath and turned away from her as though she were a disgusting ugly thing and not the modest and attractive witch that she was.

As she watched him walk away she felt annoyance and aggravation boil inside her. His cloak billowed with every giant step and as he turned a corner, Hermione felt herself breathe again. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. How could this possibly be happening to her? He was such a brute and nothing she could say or do would make him understand that what she had said was not meant to be insulting.

She turned down the corridor and was careful not to bump into anything or anyone and went straight to her dorm room in Gryffindor Tower. After mumbling the password, she entered quietly but realized she was alone. Everyone was still eating lunch and after looking at the watch she wore at all times, she realized that she had but five minutes remaining before lunch ended and potions would begin in ten minutes. Quickly racing up to her room to exchange materials and gather her dignity, she left the tower in haste and went immediately to potions, arriving just as she expected: five minutes before class was to begin.

Boldly, the Gryffindor entered the vacated Potion's room and set her books down, immediately drawing her attention to her cauldron. Not moments later, Professor Snape strode in with force. Seeing his 'top of the class' student getting right to work he sneered slightly. How come she was always so punctual? The girl always arrived five minutes exactly before class was to start and began concocting or brewing whatever the assigned potion was and although this assignment was a "student's choice", he thought she might not end up on time that day given the 'mishap' that had occurred between the two of them earlier.

Severus smirked slightly at the thought of giving her the hardest potion imaginable to brew for detention, for he often took pleasure out of seeing uncertainty cross over his student's faces as they attempted to produce a worthy potion, but Hermione was different; any potion he assigned her she would surely concoct with the greatest care and perfection. It was annoying, yet satisfying to see someone understood the art of potion brewing.

As the class began to slowly form and students took to work at their assigned cauldrons, Severus found himself looking at Hermione's brew several times from his desk. It was obviously a complicated one and he was certain her choice would be something to do with ensuring luck, or perhaps it would go with a complicated spell, but as he began his tour around the room looking into every cauldron and pointing out its faults, he took his time before finally reaching hers.

As he neared her potion Hermione felt herself tense. She tried not to let it her discomfort show but Severus noticed everything. She looked up into the scowling face and noticed a flash of confusion if not surprise at her choice: Amoretentia. It was a difficult potion but…the students were meant to use their potions after brewing them, if not, they were to give them to him and he would store them for later use. Who was the fortunate-no- poor soul that was to endure Hermione's potion? If she was not administering it to anyone then what use would it be for him?

Hermione's face exchanged looks with Severus' and as he shuffled away, she smiled to herself. Little did he know she had not planned to use the potion at all and instead desired only to give it to him as a sign of her affection; she realized how utterly fatuous this was but her longing for him to notice her was almost too much to bear.

Inwardly, Hermione scolded herself. What was she thinking? This was mad! Yet she could not deny that she _did _feel for her Professor and…she desired him to feel for her too.


	3. Chapter 3

At dinner, Hermione hardly ate more than a few bites of turkey; mashed potatoes and peas were left on her plate, untouched. Harry ate with enjoyment and Ron gorged. Ginny Weasley, who had been noticing Hermione's occasional sideward-glances to the staff table as well as her full plate, bestowed a worried glance at Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yes Ginny, I think I'm going to the common room though, I have some dark arts and potions work I should start."

Ginny eyed Hermione warily, "No you don't, unless you're trying to stay three weeks ahead of the rest of us."

Hermione chuckled, "Of course," then turning to Harry and Ron she said, "I'll see you later."

Ginny watched Hermione leave then looked over at the staff table. Severus Snape's eyes were following the girl's motions out of the Great Hall. Hermione's silence and her antipathy towards her food made Ginny curious. She glanced at the two greedy boys who were indulging themselves in their dinner. Neither seemed worried about Hermione. Ginny glared at her brother and swept the plate away from him.

"Hey! Ginny! Give that back!"

"Ronald Weasley I'm ashamed of you, you too Harry, I thought you were better than that, both of you."

"What did I do?" The boys asked in unison.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, didn't you see her?" Ginny was still glaring balefully at her brother and his friend.

"Yes, and then she left to go and do work, what else is new?" Ron asked.

"Can't you see that something is bothering her? Look, she hardly ate anything." Ginny gestured to Hermione's plate.

"Hermione always picks at her food," it was Harry's turn to reply. "If there was something wrong she would tell us, wouldn't she?"

Ginny sighed, her face relaxed slightly, "I would hope so; the two of you need to be more supportive, though."

Harry and Ron both nodded in agreement.

…

Hermione sat in front of a blazing fire in the Gryffindor common room; she was alone, everyone else was still at dinner and eating dessert by now.

Snuggled in comfortable, red velvet, overstuffed arm chair, she read contentedly from her book. It was not typical for most students to take pleasure out of reading textbooks or even nonfiction books for that matter, but Hermione loved it, she liked reading about magic and mythical creatures, she loved learning, and knowing that everything she was reading was real instead of a mere fantasy.

She was the top of her class in every subject, loved every subject that she was enrolled in and had taken every subject possible-with the exception of divination after her first encounter with the class in her third year. Hermione's ability to attend almost every class available that she could was made possible after Professor McGonagall entrusted an ancient time turner.

Hermione wasn't completely unfortunate looking either; she didn't try as hard as the other girls in her year did, to catch the eye of some fine looking wizard. And though she wasn't drop dead gorgeous, she had soft brunette locks, tied back or set naturally curly or wavy every day. She had soft brown eyes, a gentle face, and a sweet smile. Why shouldn't she be with someone who could live up to her standards? Not physically, necessarily, but intellectually.

Hermione possessed intense magical skills, wit, and cleverness. She had the maturity of a woman nearly twice her age for heaven's sake! Despite the fact that she was only seventeen (eighteen September 19th), she felt that she could give a great deal to the one she most unfortunately desired: Severus Snape. Why him out of all people? There were plenty of good-looking young wizards. Hermione's thoughts began to wander… _None as good-looking as him…oh shut up Hermione! He'll never desire you! He desires no one!_

Intellectually, he was far superior than most and physically, he could still be considered attractive even handsome. His black hair was only greasy because of the endless potions he concocted; steam rising from the cauldron, hydrating his face, greasing his hair, warming his skin. His gentle voice like that of velvet; deep and omitting a baritone sound, made speaking to him a struggle. She feared that one day; she would literally fall weak at the knees. She attempted to maintain a straight, proper appearance when speaking to him, did as she was told in class, answered every question possible and made her potions-if possible, more than perfect.

Hermione looked into the dancing flames whose heat wafted to her face. She closed the book she was holding in hand and placed it on the chair as she slid off it and onto the flamboyant rug.

She did not want to desire him, it was completely mad! He was so much older than her and it was highly unlikely that he would return any of her feelings. Yet, every time she saw him and heard his voice, she felt completely unfocused, her body went weak, her mind raced to think of things to say, and her heart fluttered like a bird in the cage of her ribs and he didn't even notice! He didn't know that she felt this way for him.

Hermione was in a trance, the flames licked at the air, swallowing nothing. They danced in the brown and black of her eyes and Hermione wondered if Severus would ever feel the same for her, if he would_ want_ to. Having such strong emotion towards someone who doesn't and never will feel the same way towards you is not an easy thing to handle. Maybe she could change that, she would have to choose: make it so she was no longer attracted to the man who was at least fifteen years older than her or give his hear t a break and give him the chance to love for the first time, if it was his first, and if it wasn't, she could give him the chance to love, again.

She glanced at the clock, it was quarter to seven and Hermione gathered what materials she may need for the detention, potions books, a quill and a few rows of parchment.

Hermione slipped out of Gryffindor tower and walked hastily down the corridors until she finally reached the dungeons. Her steps slowed and she inhaled deeply. She stopped at his door and knocked gently, no answer. She knocked again and a voice from within responded and she entered at the command of the response. Severus Snape sat as his desk, large and though simple and rather un-ornate, it looked neat and like the kind of desk she would picture him at. Shelves of books lined the walls and she was certain that he had read every one of them. Jars, tubes, vials and flasks neatly sat or were hung from organized spots on the wall or on top of plain shelves.

"Miss Granger, you needn't knock so timidly, I told you to be here at seven and if you're prompt you should express no fear in the detention you have earned yourself this evening." He stood up, tall and masculine in front of the girl. "Sit." This was a command and Hermione obeyed immediately, taking seat in the nearest chair available. "Miss Granger, do you know what potion you will be concocting for me this evening?"

"No sir," Hermione responded.

"You will be concocting a Murtlap Essence, not particularly difficult but it is incredibly useful and requires and immense amount of ingredients and careful timing."

Hermione stood up and followed her Professor to the lab, just through a door behind his desk. It was clean but dim and the stench was odd. The air was thick if not humid and Hermione was caught off guard by the breath of cool air that streamed in from an open window.

"Over here, you will find the various ingredients, use a number 2 cauldron and only these utensils for concocting the brew, there is a clock over there on the mantel of the fireplace and do not come out of this room or disturb me until you are finished." With that, before Hermione could ask any questions, Severus Snape turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Hermione watched the closed door for a moment and shook her head. She took her wand in hand and pointed to the unlit fireplace. The few candles in the room were providing a sparse amount of light and the environment, dank and cold, was not suitable for working in.

Hermione saw two other potions brewing that would not be affected by a change in temperature or other room conditions and she uttered the word, "_Incendio_," the room was immediately a glow with light. Hermione took her potions book and flipped through the pages soon finding the Murtlap potion and went to a nearby cabinet to gather the ingredients she required. She lit a flame under her number 2 cauldron and began carefully adding the proper amount of ingredients to the brew.

The room was beginning to warm immensely and Hermione found it impossible to work with her robe on. She removed it and set it on a stool on the corner. She loosened her red and gold tie and rolled up the sleeves of her white blouse. The smell of the potion was odd but rather sweet and as she added the last ingredient, she stirred carefully allowing the color to shift from green to gold. It was as thick as molasses and Hermione knew the potion was complete, almost. She had to test it, she had done everything right but she knew that if she called Professor Snape in to see her brew his first question would be 'Have you tested it?'

Hermione frowned. She took a small vile from the cabinet nearby and poured a bit of the potion into it, then, carefully she took a small blade that she had used to cut up a few solid ingredients and cast a purifying spell on it so none of the essences left on the potion would drain into her skin, with this, she pierced the sharp blade into her left palm forming a small 1 cm cut along her heart line. Hermione winced slightly as she did this then took the potion from the vile and spilled two small drops onto the stinging cut. Immediately, the blood which had been oozing from her skin ceased and the penetrated skin began to form back, healing itself. Hermione smiled gleefully as she examined her repaired hand. Now, all that was left to do was to inform her Professor. The station was clean and the potion was steaming in its cauldron. Hermione went to the door and opened it. "Professor Snape? I am finished." Within moments, her Professor appeared and walked past her to the lab table. He peered into the cauldron. "Have you tested it?" Hermione smiled slightly and bit her lip, "Yes, Professor."

"How?" he seemed immensely suspicious.

"With this knife," she responded simply.

Severus cocked an eyebrow, "We'll, your potion making skills are once again exceptional and you have taken the liberty of cleaning the lab table and setting up a fire for my next brew. You are dismissed, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled and turned to leave but her Professor summoned her back. "Your robe, Miss Granger." He took the robe in hand and Hermione turned to retrieve it. As she went to take the robe from him her hand brushed gently against his. She smiled and tried to conceal her happiness. She turned and left the lab, resisting the urge to look back at her Professor who was standing still by her potion looking both pleased and confused.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is the purpose of asphodel and wormwood?" Ron asked dully as he attempted to study for his potions essay: three rows of parchment on the purpose of asphodel and wormwood. "It can't be so important that we have to write an enormous essay on it."

Hermione looked up from her arithmacy, "Asphodel and wormwood have many purposes and they are a major ingredient in the Draught of Living Death, furthermore-"

"You sound like Snape, and I didn't request a full monologue from you," Ron replied, his tone wasn't bitter, but annoyed.

Hermione shrugged.

"Indeed Mr. Weasley, though listening to Miss Granger's monologue on the ingredients and practice of potions may earn you a more prodigious score on your N.E.W.T." Professor Snape and been patrolling the Great Hall where the study session was taking place when he had overheard the conversation between Hermione and Ron. It was not typical or natural of him to invade on his students conversations unless he needed to have a word with the student; however, Severus felt strangely compelled to defend Hermione from Weasley's ignorance and incessant whining especially after the events of last night.

At the sound of their Professor's silky voice, the trio turned to look at him. Ron and Harry immediately exchanged glances and looked to the floor but Hermione's dark brown eyes focused solely on the black of her Professor's.

Hermione couldn't be certain but before her Professor turned to leave; she thought she had seen a corner of his mouth twitch in the form of a smile. As he walked away Hermione watched him, his robes swished elegantly. It wasn't until this moment that she realized how heavily her heart was beating in her chest. Every time she saw him, a spell was cast over her, perhaps one truly was, a love spell or a spell that makes one giddy.

Hermione turned back to her work quickly so Harry and Ron wouldn't see her staring after her Professor.

As the weeks wore on Hermione found herself becoming more and more restless in the presence of her potion's master. She tried harder than ever in potions-not that she could try much harder, she was already top of her class.

Whenever a question was asked, Hermione would attempt to answer. Most often, she was not called upon but when she was, she looked only at her Professor, answered the question fully and then waited for instruction, praise, or another question to be asked.

Every time she saw him enter the classroom, eating at meals, or walking- striding- through the corridors, a waft of joy flooded through her as if someone was pouring a warm amoretentia potion through a hole on the top of her skull, as it cascaded down, through her body, it would trigger her heart to flutter in its cage that was her ribs, it would make her skin tingle, her stomach tighten in excitement, her voice stop working almost entirely and her eyes dance in rhythm with her graceful and almost bouncy walk.

She found herself daydreaming about him and scolding herself every time she brought up his name when it was unnecessary or had nothing to do with anything being said between her, Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron had noticed Hermione's change in behavior, one day she'd be gleeful the next day studying vigorously, perhaps frustrated at nothing but blaming everything. Ron was especially worried because as Christmas was approaching, he wondered if she would still be willing to come to The Burrow this year, she hadn't the year before because of what had happened with Lavender and him and she had become intensely bitter about it which gave him the impression that Hermione felt for him the way he felt for her. He had liked Hermione since his second year and possibly his first and was never sure if she returned his feelings, he was almost positive that she did, especially now, maybe that was why she was acting so strange… He did whatever he could to make sure he was not going to set her off and make her angry or upset. She had become strangely sensitive lately which was not normal for someone as level-headed and calm as Hermione.

Before long, November was upon them and one night at dinner, Professor Dumbledore stepped up to his candle-ornamented podium and made an announcement, "Though most of you will be leaving in a matter of weeks to celebrate the holidays and enjoy the company of friends and family, I felt that it was important, during this dark time, that we have festivities prepared for this year, at the school. I have concluded that the best way to fulfill this is to have an exquisite dinner and dance in which all students may sup, dance, and enjoy this joyous time of year." Dumbledore also explained that this would bring more love into a time that lacked it and as the words "dance" and later, "partner" was uttered from his lips, most of the girls began to chatter while the boys rolled their eyes and others smirked slightly in amusement. This would be a similar event to the Yule Ball, that was certain and Harry and Ron were not skilled when it came to seeking and earning themselves dates. Hermione looked down at her plate as Dumbledore muttered the words.

Severus was smug, why did Dumbledore insist upon "bringing people together during joyous occasions" it was hardly ever a joyous time for Severus no matter the holiday or event and given the experiences he had endured with Lily Evans when he was a student at Hogwarts, he had grown that much further apart from holidays and festivities. He hated dances, people and celebrations. Though Lily had attended several dances with him and seemed to enjoy it immensely, they almost always were destroyed or corrupted due to the arrogant, incessant James Potter. _Potter._ Severus shifted his glance to the Gryffindor table where Harry was sitting, his attention was drawn to a rather solemn- faced Hermione and as Severus studied her face, he noticed she looked almost… poignant. Why? Out of mere curiosity, Severus began studying the students around her and realized that the youngest Weasley boy was looking directly at her, almost hungrily. Severus knew what was on his mind and at the thought he glared at him. Was he causing Hermione's apparent pain? Or was he just being a typical teenage boy, greedy and immature, definitely not deserving of a beautiful, intelligent, and incredibly gifted witch like Hermione. What was he thinking? These were completely inappropriate thoughts! Herm-Miss Granger was his student but a young woman-no- a child; she was brilliant - no- an insufferable know-it-all. But Severus had seen significant changes in Hermione since the beginning of the new school year, every time she walked into his class, answered questions, was present at meals, or sought him out for one thing or another, he felt strangely entranced by her. Not just physically, though he could hardly deny that was a contributing factor, but also for his new opinions and interests in her, he found her intellectual and emotional side to be far more mature than that of most teenage girls.

She had developed from a child to a woman and this was very evident, just one look at her and everything a man desired was there. Her gentle face that was once slightly rounder-not fat- but belonging to that of a little girl was now slimmer, more "womanly". When she was not wearing school robes, her clothes were still sophisticated, but now they accentuated her slim hourglass form and her once frizzy, mangled hair was now sleek and curly or wavy. She was a promising young witch: gifted, woven with talent, and logical. In many ways, she was a lot like Lily but in so many ways she was…new.

As the dinner progressed Severus noticed very little kindling in Herm-Miss Granger. Her overall expressions were solemn and though she smiled or laughed lightly in that sweet no-annoying way of hers, she still seemed lost in her thoughts. Severus watched until his student left the Great Hall with her friends and glared when Ron put his hand on her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione read each printed word with deep concentration and interest. She was so divulged in thought that she did not notice two black eyes straying from the parchment in front of them to look at her. Hermione was in potions and was quickly and efficiently brewing her amoretentia potion. After all, it was due in a matter of weeks. Severus, despite himself, had been watching curiously then turning back to his parchment but when he read the few lines he had written, they made no sense and he would crumple the parchment and set it aflame. This startled and worried the students that were already nervous about the quality of their potion and feared that their Professor would give them detention any minute.

Why had he become so obsessed? Herm-Miss Granger was never on his mind before now and he was unsure as to why this was. He was too old for her, by twenty years to be exact. Hermione was eighteen now…eighteen; he knew this because he remembered her birthday back in September and how he had found an odd joy in her laugh and smile brought by her apparent happiness she got through the antics of Harry and Ron when they say happy birthday to her and gave the presents they had selected: a locket in the shape of a hippogriff from Ron and two books: one on arithmancy and another on potions, the one she was currently using, in fact.

Hermione looked up from her potion and laid eyes on her Professor. The potion she was brewing would need a few more ingredients before completion and she flipped through the text to be sure that she could preserve it until it was due, she had begun concocting the potion so early before it was meant to be turned in that she feared it would lose purity and spoil. She sighed in relief as she noticed that the amoretentia potion had a lifespan of over six months if preserved and prepared properly. It was so quiet in the room that her sigh hushed the air and was noticed by Severus Snape. Seeing the satisfaction in her face made him wonder if she was feeling, smelling and perhaps enjoying from the effects of her potion.

Amoretentia had a way of igniting ones senses and making one feel warm inside and out. Scents that attracted individuals could be smelled if they were near enough to the potion and images of their beloved could be envisioned. A smile pulled at Severus' usually cross mouth as he wondered what Hermione smelled and felt around amoretentia, then he remembered the way Weasley had looked at her the night before at dinner when Professor Dumbledore was announcing the Christmas festival. A scowl crossed his face and he looked at the youngest Weasley boy who was at the station behind Hermione. He seemed to be concocting a shrinking solution: easy, simple, and almost useless. Was this not the one Potter was concocting as well? Dunderheads. Next to Hermione's advanced work he looked like a dunce, correction, he was a dunce, to Severus anyway, not necessarily to Hermione who turned to assist Ron when he tapped her shoulder.

Severus felt his face grow hot and recovered himself when he realized that he was…jealous, jealous of a Weasley! That was it! Severus had to control himself, this was a ridiculous "fantasy", love was ridiculous and he had experienced it before with it ending in tragedy and sorrow and it was then that he had promised himself that he would no longer love or become loved by another. He had to stand by this, nobody wanted him: an old bat, a greasy git. He was fairly worthless and why would anyone-especially Herm-Miss Granger- think otherwise?

Severus stood up and all eyes shifted to look at him. Her glowered down upon his incompetent students. "Dismissed," he said and as the students began to pack their bags, he sat back down but focused his eyes on Hermione. She let her gaze rest on her Professor for a moment and their eyes met. Severus felt his heart push against his ribs in heavy rhythm, his palms felt as if he had dipped them in a slippery solution, his breath gasped from the sacks that were his lungs, his stomach fluttered like a thousand butterflies and he couldn't contain himself from smiling slightly as her eyes rested on his and was completely startled when a sweet and tender smile formed on her pink lips. She turned slowly and walked out the door, his eyes following her form out of the room. As she disappeared from sight, everything that had been going off inside his body before was slowing down. He sat back in his chair and let his body relax. He looked at Hermione's potion held preserved in its flask on the shelf. Two more classes left to teach that day.

…

At dinner, Hermione was silent and tried to look busy reading her ancient runes book while forcing the meal down her throat. She was so distracted; she couldn't stop thinking about the way he had looked at her. She had never seen his expression so softened before and had he actually _smiled _at her?

Hermione knew that by adding the few remaining ingredients tomorrow to her potion she would be able to smell what attracted her most, to feel and envision those who attracted her most. Hermione wondered what Severus smelled like.

Throughout the dinner, Hermione was reading and did not engage in the idle chatter that Ron and Harry were. As dinner came to a close, Harry left and Hermione-startled- watched him get up and leave the table. "Harry, where…?"

"Hermione, stay here," Ron requested kindly. His right hand rested on her arm as she started to get up to follow Harry who by now was out of the Great Hall. Severus watched the exchange from the staff table discreetly.

Hermione looked at Ron curiously and Ron smiled handsomely in return. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione, I made the mistake of chickening out when I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball, fourth year, but now…" Ron trailed off and Hermione's eyes widened, "Ron, I-"

"Hermione, will you go to the Christmas Festival and Dance with me?"

Hermione felt her mouth dry up and her legs wanted to carry her away quickly from this unnatural and awkward situation. Say yes? Say no? Hermione was unsure and realized that there was really no reason to say no to Ron. "Y-yes, of course, Ron. I'd love to."

Hermione smiled as Ron took her hand in his. "You will?" His expression was eager. "Yes," Hermione replied with definite pleasure. Severus-who had been watching the entire exchange felt suddenly hot with embarrassment and anger. Hermione with the Weasley boy, he couldn't think of a worse match.


	6. Chapter 6

"This form of transfiguration is only necessary when hiding from your enemies, although it can be extremely treacherous and it is a delicate spell that you should never cast…"

Hermione took note on everything McGonagall was saying though it was hardly necessary, she had read this chapter of the book at least three times and she had already begun reading the second half of her textbook. She had even resorted to subscribing herself to receive copies of _Transfiguration Today_ and then to _Transfiguration Tomorrow. _She had also begun studying harder than ever in her other classes and had taken advantage of every resource she could find on every subject pertaining to her numerous classes. Magazines, textbooks, fiction, nonfiction, study guides and even pamphlets! The list went on and on. Never before had she kept herself so busy when being in tuned with her learning. She loved it, but it was rather in inexhaustible way to pass the time for her and then she would try to gather more knowledge and more studies and more work. She had put so much effort and time into this in order to distract herself, to keep her mind off her Professor and the Christmas Festival that was merely weeks away and just before the holiday break, of course, her love for learning was a contributing factor to the heavy amounts of work she had been engaged in recently.

Hermione discovered that she had been forming excuses to see her Professor and found she was spending more time than necessary walking through the dungeons, whether it was a detour to another class or just to see if her Professor was stalking the corridors, handing out detentions and deducting points when necessary.

His voice, when she heard it, was like a beating drum, a golden harp, and a thundering French horn in the orchestra of her mind. His eyes were deep and captivating and Hermione loved how she had to read him, read his expressions, tone, movements and analyze his word choice and look for smiles that curled slightly upon his thin lips. She loved listening to him teach and instruct and whenever he made eye contact with her, she could return his gaze. She hoped that she wasn't blushing or smiling too much, this would give away her feelings and possibly make him fear her odd expressions and strange, if not, ridiculously abnormal behavior.

Most students at Hogwarts despised Severus Snape due to his favoritism towards his own house, his satire, his overbearing tone and criticism, his pleasure in giving detentions and deducting points from various houses, most commonly not his own. His black hair, height, and swirling cloak made him even more sinister and most first years feared him above all others.

Hermione had tried so hard to keep her distance, to show some interest in Ron and to forget if not eradicate the feelings she felt for her Professor but she couldn't and she was not sure why. Hermione had never experienced such passion as this, she didn't even have to be near him and she would find her mind wandering the corridors until it reached the office or the classroom of Severus Snape. She feared that what she felt for her Professor was lust and not love so she attempted to ignore him still further and pretended to find a captivating interest in Ron. This was difficult at the best of times because Ron's humor, laziness, and odd cracks about Severus Snape were almost impossible to digest. Sometimes Hermione wanted to tell Ron that she had a mid-term to study for and that she couldn't see him this night or the next, other times she wished to walk into Severus Snape's office, call him a disgusting old bat and serve three months of detention. To her, this would now be considered heaven.

Professor McGonagall gave the assignment to the class: a row of parchment on the distinction between _animalia_ transfiguration and_ inadible_ transfiguration. Hermione gathered her books and quickly left the classroom. After herbology, which turned out to be rather quiet and hasty due to the amount of work they had to endure, Hermione left and went to the Great Hall, for once she was positively starving. She hesitated at the large double doors and looked in, students were filing in, others already seated and eating. She wanted to eat but she didn't want to eat with Ron, fear was engulfing her, what if he tried to snog her or make some comment about her Professor or- Oh honestly, this was ridiculous! Ron was her best friend, this was true, but she did not see him the way he had been seeing her lately and this made it difficult to spend time with him as a friend.

Hermione wanted to turn away but her stomach rumbled and she made up her mind, she could take a napkin, fill it with food and leave saying she had some studying to do, if Ron and Harry had beat her to the table, which was unlikely because she had practically dashed out of herbology before they could even gather their belongings.

Hermione entered the hall and noticed that Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen; excitedly Hermione took a napkin and filled it with a roll, an apple, some grapes and a lemon bar. She did not notice the few glances exchanged by her classmates and Ginny smiled a little sympathetic smile at Hermione's rushed gathering of food_, "Poor girl,"_ she thought, _"My brother has her too scared to even sit down and have a meal!"_ Severus had also seen Hermione's odd task of collecting food, what she going to do with it? Bury it somewhere like a squirrel? Perhaps Weasley was scaring her off…of course he was nowhere to be seen as of now.

Satisfied Hermione turned around to leave but was greeted by a red haired boy standing right before her, startled; Hermione dropped her napkin, sending food to the floor. "Merlin's beard Ronald Weasley! Please! Don't do that to me! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry Mione," Ron said and bent down to gather Hermione's spilled food. He set it on the table, knowing Hermione wouldn't take a bit out of it seeing as it had been on the floor.

Severus Snape watched from the staff table curiously at Hermione's reaction to Ron's presence, she hardly seemed pleased to have him there… He smiled to himself a little; there was a chance she did not want to be anything but friends with him after all.

He watched as Hermione took a roll from a platter and left leaving a rather dejected looking Ron to sit with his sister and Harry Potter. Severus sighed; he got up and left the great hall through the door behind the staff table.

…

"Hermione, tell me the truth, what is going on with you and Ron?" Ginny Weasley was sitting on Hermione's bed looking seriously at her friend. The girl's were in their pajamas and Ginny had interrupted Hermione's read: _Promising Works of Art: Challenging Potions for Accelerated Learners. _

Hermione's knees were in touch with her chin and her hair was pulled back in a rather unkempt ponytail that allowed her golden-brown curls to fall softly down her back and about her shoulders. Her brown eyes looked tired and worried and her usually bright smile was set in a rather grim line. "Ginny, I love your brother-as a friend. He…he's is just not…my type."

"That's what I suspected," Ginny said smiling. "He's head over heels for you but it's obvious that you're not that way with him."

"I can't be, even if I wanted to I couldn't be interested in him, we have too much history, he's like…a brother to me."

"I understand," Ginny nodded and sighed, "Why did you accept his invitation to the Christmas Festival and Dance?"

"Because…because…" Hermione seemed reluctant to answer and she knew that she shouldn't. Ginny was onto her, "There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Well Ginny…"

"Who is it?" Ginny asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's uh…" Hermione had to think of a name, not Severus' but a different name…who…WHO? "It's uh…Seamus. Seamus Finnegan." At the thought, Hermione's face flashed a brief and unnoticed look of disgust.

"Seamus Finnegan?" Ginny almost exclaimed too loud.

"Uh…yes, yes Seamus."

"Merlin's Beard Hermione!" Ginny giggled, "I never knew you were interested in him!"

"Well, it just sort of happened I suppose."

Ginny grinned, "I think we should set you two up."

"What about Ron?" Hermione found herself almost preferring that match.

"We'll tell him tomorrow."

"When?"

"Before breakfast," Ginny grinned rather wickedly, "Unfortunately, that may ruin his appetite until we actually get down to breakfast."

Hermione smiled rather weakly. Ginny stood up and took Hermione's hand comfortingly, "Don't worry; I'll make sure everything works out." Hermione smiled and picked up her book and Ginny, casting a glance back at Hermione, left the room. Hermione threw the book down upon the bed and fell back unto the pillow. Damn! Now what had she gotten herself into?


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione awoke earlier than usual the next morning and after quickly showering and getting dressed she felt ready to face "the doom of the day" who knows what Ginny had said to the other girls in her dorm, she wasn't a great secret keeper, rather like her mother.

Hermione viewed her reflection in a mirror by her neatly made bed. The mirror overhung a small bookshelf that was also used as a nightstand. Hermione smiled a little. Her soft brown eyes, curly and surprisingly un-frizzy but still volumized hair, sweet smile and clear complexion provided her a look of simple and natural beauty. Her perfectly curved and slender body, currently hidden by her school robes, would've been attractive to any boy or in Hermione's hope, any man who saw it.

She gathered her books and walked quickly through the common room as a few heads turned towards her graceful but fleeing form. Lavender Brown, one of Hermione's roommates, glared daggers at Hermione as she left the common room. Lavender Brown had possessed feelings for Seamus since her fifth year and had tried to get Seamus interested in her but seemingly to no avail. She followed Hermione out the door. Anger was boiling inside her; if that know-it-all thought she was going to get her hands on Seamus Finnegan she was dead wrong!

"Hermione Granger!" Lavender called out angrily after Hermione, who whirled around in amazement immediately.

"Who do you think you are?" Lavender asked with attitude.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Hermione asked completely perplexed.

"If you think that you're going to ask Seamus Finnegan to the Christmas dance you're wrong! He's mine!"

"Yours? Since when has he become a piece of property?"

"Hermione Granger! If you don't-" Lavender's threatening words were about to spill over when Hermione grabbed her by the arm and dragged Lavender away from the open corridor into a secluded area.

Just to the left and down the wall, were the dungeons. Hermione looked around to be certain that no one was around and whispered urgently to Lavender, "Lavender, I'm really sorry about all of this but…Ginny brought up some stuff about liking someone other than Ron Weasley-which I don't. She didn't believe me though and kept urging me to name a name and I had to name someone fast so I named Seamus."

Lavender listened in rapt but thoughtful attention. She folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I believe you, but don't get any ideas from those lies you told Ginny."

"Really Lavender, he's hardly my type, no offense!"

Lavender walked off, less hot-tempered than she had been before and Hermione sighed heavily, leaned back against the stone wall and closed her eyes. That was close. Too close.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione snapped to attention, eyes flying open she found herself looking into the face of Severus Snape. Nearly gasping in startled joy and shock she pushed herself off the wall and attempted to act casual but found that she was biting her lower lip, a nervous habit which often portrayed how she was feeling about any abnormal or awkward situation.

Yet, she surprisingly had no problem looking Professor Snape in the eye unlike most of his students, but she did find it difficult to keep from smiling or remaining still, such remedial tasks like these would be simple to accomplish for any student but Hermione.

"It is my understanding that a majority of students attending Hogwarts feel simply that eight o' clock in the morning is too early to awaken and rise for the day but being the know-it-all perfectionist that you are, I would have believed that you would be finding the times too late and here you are, leaning against the wall near Slytherin common rooms, nearly asleep."

"Professor, I wasn't sleeping I have…"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I…I have been having a rather interestingly eventful morning that has kept me going at a faster pace than I suppose I am accustomed to," she did not falter her eye contact and she attempted to converse with him at his level, which wasn't difficult by any means. She wondered if he could hear her heart beating even though he was standing three feet away.

Severus Snape cocked an eyebrow at her and without another word; he strode off towards the Great Hall. Hermione waited a moment before following and when she reached the great double doors she saw the Professor striding to the staff table. Hermione smiled slightly as he gave a detention to a Hufflepuff who had almost spilled pumpkin juice on her Professor's buttoned up shirt. The Hufflepuff dropped her head and Severus proceeded in walking to the staff table.

Hermione found herself moving after him, as if mesmerized, but she regained herself and sat down at the Gryffindor table by Harry and Ginny. Ron sat opposite her, he looked droopy and Hermione presumed that Ginny had said something to him; however, he was still eating vigorously so Hermione knew it couldn't have been so bad. She pulled out her book on potions and began devouring every word in the book rather than the breakfast laid in front of her.

As the bell rang for class to begin, she snatched up a muffin and hurried to Charms with Harry and Ron. "Ron," she said smiling. "We're okay, aren't we?"

Ron smiled, "Yeah, we're okay; I just didn't see Seamus coming into the middle of this."

"Well…" Hermione started but instead threw her arms around Ron's shoulder and smiled, "I'll tell you about that later."

Harry smiled and put his arm around Hermione. As they walked along the corridors Hermione was alerted by a swishing of black robes. A tall masculine figure emerged and hesitated for an instant, seeing Hermione's free arm over Ron's broad shoulders, the face of her Professor looked smug, and then he turned and went straight for the dungeons.

…

Potions came quickly for Hermione and she was relieved and pleased. When she entered the classroom she saw Seamus Finnegan grinning at her broadly and Lavender Brown glaring at him. Hermione tried to ignore this, news had spread fast and what was Ginny going to say when she learned that Hermione really didn't like Seamus? She wasn't going to use another lover excuse but what could she say? She didn't have time to mull this over because Professor Snape entered the room through his office and everyone seated themselves quickly. Neville sat next to Hermione and Ron and Harry sat at the table near them but across the aisle.

Severus waved his wand over a clean slate of chalkboard that was set up in the front of the room, immediately a recipe for a strengthening solution and then as a companion, a weakening potion appeared on the board.

Students were to test their potions and then bring it up to the front desk. This was to be silent, independent work time and as the class began preparing their brew, Hermione saw that Neville was about to put too much of a particular ingredient into his strengthening solution.

Immediately, Hermione put her hand on his wrist shaking her head, and then premeasured the ingredient, pointed to the place in the book that gave the amount and smiled sweetly as he nodded in thanks and put the ingredient into the bubbling cauldron.

Hermione felt dark eyes watching her and sheepishly she turned to the man whose eyes were on her. He was glaring at her and immediately she turned away from Severus' face. She would resist the temptation to assist Neville again.

It was hardly an easy task, several times throughout the class, Neville would attempt to put in the wrong ingredient, too much or too little of any right or wrong ingredient, or he would forget to stir. Hermione found it irresistible to help him and made sure that when she did no one was looking; however, she caught Draco Malfoy looking at her a couple of times smirking or cocking his head in the direction of her Professor as if threatening to tell if she kept it up, why he hadn't yet was surprising and Hermione was sure that Severus already knew that she was assisting Neville.

Two minutes before the class was to be dismissed, Severus went to each cauldron, checked the potion with a leaf, that wrinkled or strengthened depending on the potion, and finally went to Hermione and Neville's potion. "Well, Miss Granger, it seems that you have perfected both potions; not only yours but Mr. Longbottom's as well." As the last words were uttered from his lips, Hermione noticed a tense pulse strengthening each word as if someone had spilled her perfect strengthening solution on them. "Five points from Gryffindor and detention Miss Granger. I will see you tonight."

Hermione pretended to be outwardly furious but inwardly she willingly accepted her punishment with grace. Hermione cast eyes at the blonde Slytherin not a few seats away. He was shaking his head and grinning. Hermione glared daggers at the bastard.

After gathering their books, Hermione followed Harry and Ron out of the potions room. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly turning and aiming her wand she was surprised to see a stunned and bewildered Neville standing before her. "Oh, sorry Hermione."

"Oh, uh no Neville, I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

"Professor Snape?" Draco asked wickedly as he and his cronies: Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle left the dungeons.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me and apologize to you for getting you in trouble," Neville said as he watched the Slytherin gang leave the dungeons.

"And losing Gryffindor points," Ron added.

Hermione glared at Ron and turned back to Neville, "Of course Neville, it was no trouble, don't worry."

Neville smiled and left for the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were about to follow with Hermione but she held back, "I'll catch up with you later."

Harry and Ron nodded and Hermione turned, leaving the dungeons and heading to the Castle's courtyard.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione pulled out her book, _"Practice With Potions-Edition Five" _and began reading the first chapter, though she found _"Promising Works of Art: Challenging Potions for Accelerated Learners," _to be both invigorating and informative, she desired to draw further attention to potions and finish the advanced books last.

Hermione did not notice Draco Malfoy coming up behind her. He seated himself next to her on the bench making Hermione lose concentration on the book in her hands. Draco grinned devilishly at her. Hermione felt his penetrating stare and turned her head upwards slightly to glower at him, he was a good deal taller than her and she was actually considered tall.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh, come now Mudblood, you owe me,"

"Owe you?" Hermione echoed. She started to stand but Draco put his hand on her knee and gave her a look that said 'not so fast'. Hermione looked at him in confusion and resentment. What was his plan? Draco let his hand fall from her knee and smirked. "I want you to go to the Christmas dance with me."

"What!" Hermione nearly shouted and began to stand up again. Draco put his hand on her mid-thigh now and Hermione found herself tensing. He did not let go until he finished his sentence, letting his hand slide off her leg as slow and syrupy as his words. "Mudblood, Pansy is getting on my last nerve, I have to get back at her and she's jealous of you for some reason. Just last week she dumped me because she insisted that was being a selfish bastard."

"Perhaps she's right," Hermione retorted.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "She's jealous of you, I can't see why, you're not much to look at."

Hermione felt like slapping his face but instead controlled her rage and said, "So you're taking me to the Christmas dance to get her to…"

"Go out with me, again," Draco finished.

"This is ridiculous."

"Listen Mudblood, I meant what I said before, you disgust me, but this is the only way for both of us to get what we want."

"Both? What are you insinuating?"

"I know what goes through your mind when you look at him."

Hermione's heart began to thunder against her breast. "Wh-what are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Look Granger, I know you desire our alluring and seductive Potions Master."

Hermione stood up and began pacing away from the spot but Draco caught up with her and stood in front of her, standing just three feet away from a large tree, the same tree he had sat in, in fourth year after Harry Potter was accused of putting his name in the Goblet of Fire. Draco had taunted Harry and Alistair Moody- who was really Bardy Crouch Jr., had taken the liberty of transfiguring Malfoy into a ferret. Hermione wished more than anything to cast that spell on Malfoy right then but refrained.

"Leave me be, Malfoy."

"It' true, I know it is and I won't be the only one who will know if you don't do as I say."

It was not anger or surprise that was swallowing Hermione like a hungry animal now, it was fear. What would happen if everyone, especially Severus Snape, knew about her feelings for him? Even though they were confusing, they were powerful and she feared the inevitable.

Draco smirked in pleasure at Hermione's fear and reluctant reaction to obey. She was to be nothing but a puppet to him now!

"What do you need me to do?"

"Be my girlfriend until Pansy snaps and is my girlfriend again."

"If I do, you must swear that you won't tell a living soul or dead soul about this, about what you know about…"

"I swear Mudblood, I won't tell a soul, dead or alive."

Hermione sighed and Malfoy locked arms with her as he led her away from the spot under the tree.

"You'll have to refrain from calling me that hideous, foul name as long as were-" Hermione nearly choked on the last disgusting word, "together." Draco grinned and said, "Whatever you say, Granger."

Hermione let Draco lead her through the Great Hall and jaws dropped at every table for those who noticed, others whispered while some just smirked. When Hermione passed the Gryffindor table Harry and Ron looked like they were about to attempt at killing Draco. Hermione gave them a stern look that made the boys reluctantly back down and merely watch with furious glances directed at Draco.

Hermione wished dearly that she didn't have to sit at the Slytherin table but any choice of who she would socialize with from now until Pansy found Draco alluring, would not be hers. Hermione shot a quick glance up at the staff table. Not only Severus but a couple other teachers were looking in her direction with confused and bewildered expressions. Hermione's eyes met the floor and after what seemed like ages, she and Draco reached the Slytherin table. She found herself gaining odd looks from the Slytherins some looked amused, others looked disgusted; she had no right to be there. "Draco, what possessed you to date a mudblood? Your father must be incredibly displeased."

"He was the one who suggested I make the mudblood my slave," Draco said with humor. Many accepted this, surprisingly. Hermione found she was unable to eat anything, though she tried. She was so nauseated by Draco's presence, the presence of the other Slytherins and the discomfort of being away from her table and best friends. Hermione's eyes shifted to the staff table, her eyes met the Potions Master's and she studied his gaze before he broke it, he seemed almost concerned if not surprised that she was holding hands with a snake like Malfoy.

As the students filed through the Great Hall doors to their next class, Hermione glared daggers at Draco, "At least have the decency to respect me! Your arrogance is appalling and for God's sake can't you refer to me as Hermione and not your slave or "Granger"?"

Draco smirked, "You're not worth that sort of respect,"

"I must refute your abysmal remark towards Miss Granger," Severus' dark eyes left Draco's piercing gray and met Hermione's dark brown. Hermione felt herself heat and her heart beat vigorously. Draco looked almost scared and Severus' eyes remained locked with Hermione's, "twenty points from Slytherin. Miss Granger, I will see you tonight."

As the Professor moved away Draco smiled devilishly at Hermione, "Babe, I'd rather you didn't engage in fornications with my Head of House while you're dating me."

Hermione opened her mouth in disbelief, "I have detention with your Head of House you rat!"

Draco glared and let his hand grasp her forearm tightly, "How dare you talk to me with such disrespect! You will listen and obey Mudblood or I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"You may find yourself hexed before you can say 'help'" Draco threatened and led Hermione down the corridors.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hermione, what the bloody hell is going on with you and Malfoy!" Ron asked in aggravation and concern as Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room briefly to gather some things for her detention with Severus Snape that night.

"It's nothing I just…promised Draco I'd help him with something because he is promising to give me one of his father's…" Hermione held a book in midair and tried hard to think of an excuse, "books on potions that I really want to read, they uh, they don't publish it anymore and I can't find it in the Hogwarts library."

Good excuse, but it didn't fly with Harry who studied Hermione's almost frightened expression as she pretended not to notice Harry's eyes and tried to find the proper quill and potions journal. She had accumulated several and used even those from her previous years to assist her in the current brews. Harry's calculating face softened and Hermione relaxed. "I have to go, I'll see you later." Harry and Ron looked obviously disappointed and Hermione took the hands of the two boys and smiled, "Let's go to _The Three Broomsticks_ tomorrow, my treat."

Harry and Ron smiled and accepted this. Hermione kissed their cheeks and left quickly, so that the tears would not have time to develop and flow from her eyes.

…

She hastened her pace with each step and walked down the corridors without looking about her surroundings, they were vacant with the exception of portraits watching her with curiosity and torches flickering on the stone walls and casting shadows against them.

Hermione soon reached the dungeons but before she could round a corner, she felt a rough hand clap to her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist. Her body hit the wall, with little force but with enough power to startle her. She looked into the face of Draco Malfoy and glared at him. "I'll be late for detention, what are you doing?" she tried to move but his hands were locked tightly on her wrists. "Meet me by the Slytherin common room door tomorrow morning; you'll be going to breakfast with me."

"Very well Malfoy, now let me be," Hermione said softly but with intensity and disgust in her voice. She began to pull away but Draco's lips snatched Hermione's and she found herself engaging in a kiss, a sickening and disgusting kiss, with Draco Malfoy! Hermione pulled away and looked Draco in the eye. "What in Godric's name do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you set up for what's coming, Granger." Draco turned and left the spot leaving Hermione against the wall. She looked about; no one was to be seen. She began to tremble slightly. _What_ was coming?

She sank down onto the floor and covered her face with her hands but did not let herself cry. She was a Gryffindor and this situation did not seem fit for tear shedding.

She stood and pushed herself off the wall and wiped her mouth with a handkerchief she kept in her school robe. Her initials were sewed in lavender thread on a corner of the handkerchief and Hermione put it back in her pocket. She stood in the hall for a moment, still stunned at Draco's approach. His power over her was becoming overwhelming and hard to handle, especially if Draco enforced more duties for her to perform.

Hermione was not usually an angry or upset person but this was the limit. What could she do to make him stop this nonsense? Pansy was obviously not interested in him anymore and whether she was or not, this little love game could go on for weeks!

Hermione had to go on with it. For her to let Draco spread the word of her affections for Severus Snape would be disastrous. She left the hall in a fury and pulled out her handkerchief again letting it brush against her lips once more. Hermione soon reached Professor Snape's door and knocked promptly. Severus Snape uttered within and she pushed the heavy door open. Severus cocked an eyebrow seeing the handkerchief in her hand. "Miss Granger, you're tardy."

"I apologize, sir."

Severus stood up from his desk and strode over to his student, standing over her. Hermione felt her skin heat and prickle, her breath exit and entered her mouth in heavier pulses than what was considered ordinary. Her heart thudded gently, heavily, against her breast and her lips formed into a smile despite the fact that Severus was bestowing a scowl upon her. She found his rather crude attitude to be a shield for his true emotions and thoughts.

"Miss Granger can I ask you what is so amusing?"

"It's nothing sir," Hermione bowed her head and her dainty fingers touched the initials of her handkerchief gently. Severus watched her for a moment but strode away. "It would be prudent for us to begin Miss Granger unless you wish me to detain you throughout the entirety of the night; you will already have the unfortunate duty of spending the next few evenings with me. We don't want to prolong the agony, do we?"

Hermione could sense the sarcasm even though it was not enforced or exhibited heavily in his tone. She was not sure what he meant by "spending the next few evenings with me" why would she be doing that? Wasn't one night of detention enough? Nevertheless, Hermione found herself concealing delight at the news that was broken to her.

"Yes, sir," Hermione followed her Professor into the lab and smiled as her senses drew in the familiar scents. She had been so content, brewing and working for her Professor and she was perfectly ready to stay the night if he so desired.

"Miss Granger, you have already proved to me that you can brew quality potions. For you to brew another difficult potion would just be another easy task for you. I desire for you this evening to organize, rearrange and categorize the set potions that I have brewed today then we will go."

"Go, sir?"

"Into the forest, you will assist me in procuring some much needed ingredients and this, I am afraid, may take more than one session. You will, therefore, be accompanying me for the next few nights. Perhaps, if multiple nights of detention are submitted to you, you will find it much easier to resist helping Longbottom or breaking authority in my classroom."

"You mean to say that this is my first night of detention and that I have other nights of detention-"

"For the remainder of the week Miss Granger," Severus' face looked stern, not impatient and Hermione nodded. "Although, it is not necessarily an extra punishment for you, is it?"

Hermione let her eyes drop to the floor and quickly trace her body wondering if perhaps she was completely transparent. He couldn't sense her excitement, could he? Her desire to be with him and her eagerness to assist was increasing.

Severus pointed to the flasks, vials, and other containers in the laboratory. Each was filled to the brim with either ingredients necessary for potions or potions and elixirs necessary for healing at the hospital wing. "Does Madame Pomphery always rely on you for brewing purposes?"

"Unfortunately," Severus replied smugly but he did not give any more information on the matter and left the lab. Hermione smiled to herself and eagerly got to work, arranging and setting up the potions in such a way that she was certain that Severus Snape would approve.


	10. Chapter 10

The warmth of the castle was abruptly eradicated from the feel of Hermione's skin when she followed Professor Snape into the courtyard. Light; glowing, pulsing, orange and gold light, glittered and shone from the castle's numerous windows and from the entrance where Hermione and her Potion's Master had just exited from. Hermione though excited to work by her Professor's side, dearly wished for regression into the castle again. Frost clung to the grasses, the leaves of the trees and even to the soil and scorched, dry dirt on the paths leading into the Forbidden Forest.

It was bitter cold and Hermione instantly wished that her Professor had warned her about this at the end of potions that day, she would have come prepared for scavenging for potion ingredients outside if she had only known. Severus noted that her school robes and sweater beneath them were hardly enough protection to shield her from the bitter chill and pulled off his wool coat so that only his cape and usual robes were displayed. "Use this Miss Granger," Hermione was stunned and took the coat from her Professor. It smelled so…masculine, the aromas of her Professor wafted out, the heat that had been transferred from his body to the coat was now being transferred to her and the last relieving shiver erupted from her body as she fairly let herself sink into the heavy material." _He gave his coat to me… He would never do this for another student, I'm sure of it… Oh stop it Hermione!_ She scolded herself and let the intriguing thoughts slip her mind.

Severus seemed to observe her satisfaction with pleasure but also interest, any other student would surely rather freeze than wear a coat belonging to the old bat. But Hermione was not just any student. She was… Severus snapped out of his reverie and scowled at Hermione, "If you permit a spectacle of dirt or other forest grime to stain that coat, you will be washing it thoroughly and I will deduct twenty points from Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Of course, Professor Snape." Severus was unsure if her tone was jovial but turned away from the remark and began sauntering into the dark forest. Hermione was fairly gleeful, what a wonderful way to spend the evening even if it was considered detention, she was pleased that she would not only be learning more about her Professor but she would be able to procure potion ingredients, some for the most meticulous potions, here, in the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione had seen the pleasure on Severus' face when he observed her organization skills with the potions she had shelved and then, instantly he had left, coat and all and took Hermione with him. Perhaps his purpose for taking her in the first place was only because she was incredibly gifted at brewing and that having her brew, even the most difficult of potions, and would be extraneously dull for her. Perhaps he desired to challenge, her test her even, to see if she was serious… or to see her fail. He enjoyed that, even from the best of his students, but especially from Hermione because it seemed she could do no wrong. This irritated him to no end. Severus knew she was bright, talented, skilled, and mature, especially when compared to her peers, beautiful-scratch that, though it was true, he had to admit.

Hermione was older than the rest of her peers, and the time turner, which he had discovered she'd possessed after a conversation he had overheard; an exchange between Dumbledore and McGonagall. The time turner and its effects had issued an immense affect on her physically and maturity wise. Severus had the pleasure of seeing her change, alter, and develop throughout her years at Hogwarts. He loved her eyes. Her brown eyes had remained the same, and they were always so soft and though simple, they were hard to look away from. She made eye contact unlike most of his students. The light choice of makeup that she used was barely noticeable but did wonders for her appearance. She was taller and carried herself beautifully.

They proceeded deep into the woods. Soft, luminous, ivory white light shone from the full moon through the trees. A werewolf howled in the distance but Hermione felt no fear when she was with Severus. The roots from the trees, large bulky roots and smaller tendrils wrapped around rocks, meshed with the roots from other trees and wound about them, whilst clutching at the dirt. Hermione nearly stumbled upon one but caught herself and was relieved when Severus didn't look back. She mustn't be so clumsy.

To her left, Hermione saw a large green, leafy bush. Severus approached it and salvaged a leather pouch from his robes then held it out to Hermione, "What is this plant called Miss Granger?"

"This plant possesses violet-colored flowers and green leaves with sharp, rigged edges. It is Aconite, sir."

"Sentience?"

"None."

Alternative names?"

"Monkshood and Wolfsbane."

"Correct, gather three, with flowers."

Hermione obeyed, and then used a cleansing spell for her hands, knowing that the leaves were poisonous.

"Good." Severus led Hermione away from the spot. They proceeded to a spot where Hermione instantly recognized a burning bush or more commonly referred to as dittany. She answered Severus' questions then followed him away after gathering the recommended amount which was written on the parchment he was holding. This was repeated several times before they heard the howl again, the werewolf was obviously nearing.

Severus turned to Hermione, "We'll resume procuring the final ingredient and then we'll return to the castle and recommence this venture tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Severus cocked his eyebrow, "You're not frightened Miss Granger?"

"No, Professor, I am with you, I have nothing to fear."

Severus was taken aback, but gave no outward sign of his surprise. He nodded but Hermione sensed his astonishment, she was certain that what she had said was not only too bold but fatuous. She bowed her head and looked down upon the frost-covered ground. She spotted one of Severus' shoe prints in the earth and knew that given the size, depth and pattern, which was lacking, she could possiblyrecognize it again. She followed Severus to a tree. "None present here. Herm-Miss Granger," At the start of her name on his lips Hermione was immediately alerted and faced him directly with surprise. Severus' dark eyes met hers and at that moment Hermione desired for him to say her name again, the full name_. Hermione._ Her heart beat and the blood in her veins coursed freely and warmed, making her skin tepid and her breath halt for an instant. Severus looked away first and Hermione's eyes were also unglued. "Please, Miss Granger, look under the trees and procure this species of mushroom." He handed her a piece of parchment and Hermione instantly began looking under each tree. She was focused on finding the mushrooms and could not feel Severus' eyes on her form. She was so particular, consistent, dedicated. He turned away as Hermione discovered the mushrooms underneath an elder tree and took what the parchment required. Turning back to Severus, she smiled. "Are we ready Professor?"

"Indeed, Miss Granger."

…

"Granger, stop reading."

"I can do what I want, Draco."

Draco Malfoy scoffed. "Why do you read so much?"

"Why do you read so little?" Hermione retorted.

"Don't get smart with me." Draco sneered.

His grip on Hermione's hand tightened and she rolled her eyes, "I find learning and discovering to be quite an invigorating way to spend my time."

"You already know everything," Draco smirked, "Little Know-It-All"

The nickname immediately made Hermione's stomach turn. That is what Professor Snape called had her since her first year, difference was that back then he had just been another Professor and not even her favorite and as Hermione had returned to her dorm the previous night, she had begun to realize what tremendous changes had occurred between her and her Potion's Professor. He had always been nasty to her, despising her it seemed due to her intellect and speaking out of turn. Her third year had been a nightmare when it came to embarrassment and Severus Snape. Draco had cast a spell on Hermione's once crooked teeth which had made them grow and Severus scowled saying, "I see no difference." It had been not only embarrassing but yet another addition to the reasons as to why she had begun to despise him. After realizing what an important role he had played in the Order and in the keeping not only Harry Potter but Ron and herself safe, she had seen his other side, a gentle man who had suffered not only heartbreak but distrust and even isolation and hatred from other people. After the Dark Lord's end, people had begun to trust him once again and Hermione had found herself more attracted to him. In turn, he almost seemed to enjoy her company and his usual insults had lessened though they were still present.

"Granger, come on." Hermione was snapped out of her trance as Draco moved his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Malfoy!"

"Hold it, Granger." He warned in a cold whisper with a tightening hold on her waist. She looked at him with distain. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, Pansy is looking, give me a kiss."

"What?"

"Do it."

Hermione wrinkled her nose and kissed Draco's cheek. "Happy?"

"Sure Granger, I was kissed by you _and _Pansy noticed and is stomping off, I am very happy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and allowed Draco to lead her away. Severus, who had been walking down the corridor, saw Draco and Hermione and watched from a distance in contempt and distrust as his Slytherin student wrapped his arm around a clearly disgusted Hermione. Since when did he care? He shouldn't. He didn't. Though, when her lips came in contact with his cheek Severus had felt an odd sensation. This wasn't right.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione not only felt sick but humiliated and anxious. Severus was on her mind almost constantly and when he wasn't on her mind Draco was. His sickening touch, his crude remarks and the way he treated her as if she were some sort of trophy or "pet" was not only insulting to Hermione but it worried Harry and Ron. They had berated her with questions, threatened to hex Malfoy and even poison him. "He shouldn't even be_ near _you!" Ron would hiss, whilst boiling over with intense rage. Harry was almost worse though, he had hexed Malfoy twice and whenever he entered the Great Hall with Hermione, he would, with the help of Ron, shoot scathing glares at the Slytherin blackmailer.

Hermione appreciated their attempts at keeping her away from Malfoy but when they were steering her down the hall, their bodies squished up against hers on either side of her, shooting contemptuous glares at any and every Slytherin in the hall, she felt they were going a bit far.

It wasn't only Harry and Ron who had changed towards her, Ginny was also taking Hermione by the arm, leading her away from any uncomfortable scene where Malfoy or his cohorts were involved. Hermione also noticed that Severus Snape had taken an interest in her, which was exhilarating to say the least. His dark eyes would occasionally meet hers and she had found herself profusely enjoying the "outings" which were really suppose to be "detentions" that she had ventured on with her Professor. After the first night of detention, she had followed with three other nights and realized quickly that these superfluous nights were more for her benefit than her punishment and Severus appeared to be enjoying it as well though it was hard to tell what he thought of her. Oh for Godric's sake, he could probably have cared less. Hermione had not experienced a night of detention since then and the day finally came where the Christmas Dance and Festival was to occur. Hermione wished desperately that she didn't have to attend the dance with Lord Ferret but a deal was a deal and Draco had only told her to be his date until the Christmas Dance. She _would _hold him to that.

"What are you wearing?" Ginny asked Hermione. She was sitting on Hermione's bed watching her older friend rummage through the small wardrobe beside her bed. The dormitory which she shared with Parvarti Patil, Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley was vacant with the exception of the two girls. "This," Hermione said smiling as she withdrew a pale violet dress. It was simple but elegant, flowy, and graceful. "Oh Hermione, that'll look lovely on you, do you have jewelry to match?"

"Just earrings," Hermione said frowning slightly. "I had the necklace in this case," she removed a navy blue, velvet pouch from her trunk and displayed the earrings but no necklace was to be found. "I think I must have lost it when I was returning from Hogsmead."

"Maybe you just lost it in the dorm?"

"I tried a spell but I can't find it."

"Well maybe I have something," Ginny offered and went to her truck, rifling through her jewelry case.

Hermione straightened out her dress, laying it on the bed gently then began replacing the unnecessary items back into the wardrobe and trunk.

"I can't find anything that matches, I'm sorry, you can look through these if you want."

"Oh that's fine Ginny, what are you wearing?"

Ginny revealed a green chiffon gown that was slightly more daring and bold than Hermione's but it looked lovely in comparison with Ginny's flaming red hair.

"That's beautiful Ginny," Hermione exclaimed. There was a knock on the door and Harry stepped into the doorway. He was wearing his fine dress robes. "Good news Ginny, your brother doesn't have to wear those ugly dress robes this time, its George's turn. He and Fred had a contest to see who could eat more Puking pastels without vomiting; the loser had to wear the robes."

"Boys," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse us Harry but we have to change," Hermione said teasingly.

Harry's attention turned fully to Hermione, "I wish you weren't going with Malfoy."

"Harry, I have to," Hermione said frowning.

"I don't trust him-"

"Harry! Please, I'll be okay. Don't fret about it."

Harry merely nodded and eyed Ginny, "I'll meet you down in the commons."

Ginny nodded in agreement and as Harry closed the door Ginny turned to Hermione. "Hermione, he's just protective of you, you're a sister to him and although Ron obviously thinks of you as more than that, he has overall accepted the fact that you're not interested in him but he still cares for you as a best friend and may be a bit jealous of Malfoy's hands."

Hermione sat down on the bed and sighed, "It's almost over, after tonight I won't have to worry about Malfoy anymore, Pansy will get jealous enough to take him back and if that doesn't work then I'll confront Pansy on the matter."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Good luck with that."

Hermione and Ginny began changing and Ginny suddenly broke the silence, "Hermione, remember when you told me you were interested in Seamus?"

"Yes," Hermione responded uncertainly. The girl's backs were facing each other so thankfully; Ginny could not study Hermione's expression.

"And then Lavender found out and turns out you really didn't have feelings for Seamus,"

"The point Ginny?"

Ginny turned around and helped Hermione zip her dress. Hermione turned and zipped Ginny's before Ginny spoke again. Looking Hermione in the eye she asked seriously, "Something is going on with you and it's not just Malfoy, what is it?"

Hermione performed a spell on Ginny's hair and makeup then Ginny returned the favor as Hermione attempted to gleefully reply, "Oh Ginny, no one! The boys here at Hogwarts aren't quite mature enough for me and compatibility is lacking."

"So, you prefer older men? Like Viktor?"

Hermione nodded slowly, "But Ginny that was sort of a one-sided relationship, Viktor liked me but I didn't really return any feelings."

Before Ginny could say anything else, Hermione took her violet beaded bag which held various items in it and matched her gown. "Let's go Ginny," Hermione stated and grabbed her friend's hand leading her out of the dorm.

…

"You look nice, Granger," Draco said in a low syrupy tone.

"Thank you, Malfoy, you look fine too." Hermione's arm was linked with his and for once he wasn't gripping her like a wand.

As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione's eyes wandered the vast room and tried to convince herself that she wasn't looking for her Professor. Though, he would be there, chaperoning. The Great Hall was decorated beautifully and its style was quite similar to that of the Yule Ball and the enchanted ceiling was creating sparkly white snowflakes which drifted down delicately. Hermione's eyes found him, standing next to one of the round, white-clothed table with candles, tinsel and silver plates. Hermione smiled at him and his eyes fell on her. He looked slightly stunned but he looked away and Hermione hardly realized what she had just doe. She found herself gripping Malfoy's arm tighter. "Ooh, Granger, I knew you'd warm up to me," Draco drawled and leaned into the brunette. "Kiss me Granger, Pansy's looking." Hermione rolled her eyes but kissed Draco lightly on the lips. Not only had a fuming Pansy witnessed this affectionate exchange but Professor Snape had seen it too. Why did he care? He shouldn't….He did. Damnit!

Severus began walking towards the couple. _Don't do it! Stop!_ "Miss Granger, kindly refrain from snogging Mr. Malfoy is the presence of not only your peers but also the staff."

Hermione looked up at her Professor who towered over her; she smelled his scent, _Oh Merlin… Don't Hermione. He doesn't care. He's just-_

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger may break if you hold her much tighter," Severus said sarcastically.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, was her Professor _defending_ her? Was he actually scolding Malfoy? Malfoy almost glared at Severus but relaxed his arm, which had migrated to Hermione's waist and nodded, "Certainly, Professor."

Draco steered Hermione away from the spot while Severus Snape pulled out of his pocket, a violet covered necklace crested with artificial but brilliant diamonds and a flower in the form of a Jasmine. It was small, sophisticated, and beautiful and it belonged it Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus Snape had been walking through Hogsmead; half of the ingredients for the potions he required were dying or dead due to the excessive amounts of frost and chilly air in the Forbidden Forest and everywhere else for that matter. Unfortunately, he had, had to go to Hogsmead the same day that the students were on a day off of school. This meant, for most teachers, students pushing past them or over crowding the area, not to mention the lines for butter beer and dressing jewelry were outrageous, not that Professor bothered himself with that sort of thing, especially the jewelry. He had made his way to the local apothecary, threatened to hand out detentions to two of his students and given three others grueling detentions next week. He couldn't have been more content. Though the place was crowded, witches and wizards alike, particularly students, would be sure to make way for Professor Snape as he strode swiftly from one shop to the next. He was in no place to neither stay and visit nor be harassed by his students. Hogsmead was particularly packed on this day because everyone was out looking for jewelry, or going to the apparel shop for dress robes. This would all be over soon. Severus hated it when Dumbledore insisted on festivities, it wasn't his forte to be idol and merry. He didn't _want_ to be that way so despite Dumbledore's incessant pleas, he wouldn't.

Severus had just gotten the last stock of boom slang skin and was heading out of a shop when he spotted Hermione Granger. She was laughing and walking along with her two Gryffindor friends. Typical. Despite the fact that he disliked Potter and Weasley, he was somewhat pleased to see that she wasn't anywhere near Draco Malfoy. This disturbed him to no end because Draco Malfoy was one of his favorite students. Why had Granger replaced him? Because she was brilliant of course. Draco had slipped into the hands of the Dark Lord, proved his worthlessness he was a coward like his father. Hermione had proved herself brave, bold and of course, intelligent.

Severus wanted to turn away from the somewhat distracting scene but he had to go down that way because he desperately needed flux weed, the frost had wiped them out and he couldn't brew the necessary potions until he had it. No matter. He would merely walk past them as he had everyone else. Severus began walking in the direction where Harry, Ron and Hermione had been standing, just outside a jewelry shop. Severus smirked, _I'm sure Potter found something to wear. _When he approached the spot where they had been, for they had been moving off ever since they had exited the store, he noticed a small, violet colored necklace lying in the delicate snow. Severus looked about to see that no one was watching then picked up the delicate chain. It was beautiful and simple, not overly gaudy or extravagant. Since he was quite sure it didn't belong to Potter or Weasley he figured it must have been Hermione's. He couldn't be sure, he had never seen Hermione wear it before, not that he had paid much attention; he tried to convince himself of this. If it was hers, then she had just purchased it. He looked up and watched as the trio disappeared _into The Three Broomsticks_. He would know by the Christmas Dance if it belonged to her or not. If it did, he would return it to her if not he would probably throw it into a rubbish bin or into the fireplace…

…

Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood in front of the apparel and jewelry shop while Hermione struggled with the numerous books she had purchased from the tiny bookstore, a few doors down. "Honestly, Hermione," Ron said goodheartedly, "Maybe the library has what you need."

"They do, but I wanted to keep these books, they're at the library but they're some of the selections I'm most interested in. Oh, Harry can you hold this for me." Harry took the small paper bag that her jewelry was encased in as Hermione gathered her wits. "There, alright Harry, give it back, unless you desire to wear them." Harry grinned and returned the bag. Foolishly, he had grabbed the bag from Hermione's full hands while it was upside down, allowing the necklace to spill out before he realized his mistake. The trio left the spot, unaware of Severus' Snape's approach.

…

Severus was now standing at the Christmas Dance, completely unaware that Ginny was watching the scene. She saw Severus' face, Hermione's face, the odd exchange, and now she was agape at the necklace in Severus' hand. Was that why Hermione was acting so weird? It sort of made sense, especially given the books she had been checking out and buying from the library on love potions, immunities to them, even odd and extremely challenging soul mate potions. Since when was Hermione's head filled with such oddities? Ginny's mouth dropped. By the look on Severus' face, a look which she had never witnessed before and thought she never would, it was possible that maybe he… Ginny jumped up from her chair where she had been sitting with Harry, Ron, and Ron's date, Padma. "Ginny, what's wrong?" But Ginny was already hurrying quickly out of the Great Hall.


	13. Chapter 13

_**PLEASE READ! ~Hey everyone! I want to apologize for all the reposts but I realized (with the help of a reviewer) that there were far more mistakes (both grammatical, spelling and other story errors in general) that I had to fix. I understand what its like when you read a story and everything you're reading either doesnt make sense or the text is filled with errors :/ I'm sorry about that! I fixed them and had everything reviewed so hopefully I can keep things "error free" from now on. I will post another chapter or two this week and if any of you have anything else to add in your review (comments on errors or something not making sense in this story or another one) please let me know so I can fix it! **_

_**Thank you semicharmed for notifying me! I hope you keep reading and i'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the last chapters that werent fixed. **_

_**As for everyone else, forgive me for not posting you a personal thank you! I will in the future chapters. Thank you for all for reading and reviewing! You guys are great! :D**_

Hermione followed Draco, she had no choice, and his grip was firm on her hand. He led her out into the snow; flakes fell delicately, softly and silently from the cloud-covered sky. The black of night was disguising most of the carriages and the school's courtyard walls, with the exception of those lit by lanterns. This would have been a romantic setting if it were not for the reality that she was with Draco Malfoy.

He continued to lead her outside and stopped just beside a carriage. "All right, is it Granger?" Draco whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked in a whisper. "Come here." Draco opened the door to the carriage.

"Forget it!" Hermione said, pulling herself away from Draco.

"We're not going to do anything Granger, unless you want to that is," he smirked and pulled her near him again.

Before Hermione could retort, they twosome heard a feminine voice, "Leave her be Malfoy!"

Ginny Weasley walked to the carriage they were by and pulled Hermione away.

Once they were out of earshot with Draco, Ginny turned down a corridor. It was near enough to the Great Hall that music could be heard playing but nothing else. Torches, set ablaze, illuminated the walls and the warmth of the light and the castle comforted Hermione until Ginny started up. "I certainly didn't expect this kind of behavior from you, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, speaking to Hermione as if she were 16 again. "Disgusting!" Ginny's eyes widened and she made a face.

Hermione's eyes may have shown the fear but her voice and casual attitude, as she attempted to look relaxed, made her charade fool proof. Hermione laughed and walked casually from where she was standing, almost as if she was going to proceed down the corridor but she didn't instead she turned back to look at Ginny, smiling, "Oh well Ginny, he didn't mean anything by it, I wasn't going to let him do anything…"

Ginny said, almost furiously, "What was his intention anyway? Out there, I mean, what were you doing?"

"We left after Sev-Professor Snape approached us," Hermione said, quickly correcting herself, "We were…snogging and Draco was getting a bit…feely."

"_Feely?" _Ginny echoed. "I can't believe this-"

"Why did you drag me to this spot anyway Ginny?" Hermione asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well originally it was about Professor Snape or _"Sev","_ Ginny said, almost mockingly.

"I did not call him that!"

Ginny grinned, "Sure you didn't. Look, I saw him in the Great Hall; he was watching you and Draco-"

"Why are you paying attention to _Professor _Snape when you should be enjoying the party?" Hermione asked, with eyebrow raised.

Ginny laughed, "Funny, you look like him when you do that."

"Ginny!"

"Okay, okay!" Ginny giggled, "He was watching the two of you walk off and I saw him pull something out of his pocket."

"How intriguing," Hermione said sarcastically.

Ginny eyed her, "Okay, _Sev_! Can you let me finish?"

Hermione glared.

"Okay, he was holding a necklace."

"What? Why?"

"You don't understand," Ginny said. "It looked like the one you said was missing at least it looked like it might match your earrings, like something you would wear. He was holding it!"

Hermione tried not to look excited but surprised in horror instead, "Strange, maybe he was trying to return it to me…I retraced the steps in my head and I think when I asked Harry to hold the package it came in, it slipped out in Hogsmead."

"Well Snape was in Hogsmead today! Following you no less…Creepy."

Hermione shrugged, "He probably just saw it drop…"

"Yes but what if he strung poison through it or-"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny merely laughed but before she could lead Hermione away Draco Malfoy shouted down the hall at them, "Granger, come here!"

Hermione tried not to groan and look dismayed and waved at Ginny instead. She hurried down the hall, much like a dog to its Master. "Yes, love?" Hermione asked.

"Don't give me attitude Granger! We missed our bloody chance thanks to your blood-traitor friend over there!"

"What chance?" Hermione asked scowling, "And leave Ginny alone, it's a good thing she dragged me away anyways because I was going to slap you for trying to get me into that carriage anyway!"

At that, Draco struck Hermione on the face. Stumbling back slightly Hermione breathed heavily; stunned that Draco would pull such a disgraceful act. "You're lucky I didn't open your lips, Granger. Be at breakfast tomorrow morning, we'll try again. If you're not there, I'll be sure Snape knows about your secret and that won't look very good for you or him now would it?"

Draco smirked; he turned and started off, "Well it's no wonder Pansy doesn't want to be with a bloody ferret like you!" Hermione shouted at him, tears started down her face as Draco entered the Great Hall alone.

Hermione; furious, hot, raging tears falling from her face, walked briskly down several corridors, she didn't care where she was going, she just needed to get away.

Anger had diminished into sorrow and she went to a wall, leaning up against it. This corridor had a dead end, one wooden door that she had never seen before. Hermione sank to the ground and let her pain come out. When she felt that she could cry no more, she leaned back against the wall and sighed heavily. Now it was time to be reasonable, she had to figure out something, plan something that could get her out of this mess. Hermione rarely let herself cry and break down like this but whenever she did, she never allowed herself too much time to wallow and mope. She cried then planned next move and this is what she needed to do now. Perhaps some fresh air would help clear her head.

She stood up slowly and turned to face the door that was once to her left. She had never seen this door, surprisingly. Curiosity and bravery got the best of her; she had read _Hogwarts: A History _several times before and she had read about rooms that had once been classrooms or store rooms that were no longer in use. Perhaps this was one of those rooms.

Hermione went to the door and pushed it open, it was extremely heavy and it took several good pushes before the door opened. She peered in. Cobwebs and dust covered the floor and walls as well as the corners of the ceiling. She entered the room, her short heels tapping gently against the floor. The sound resonated and she went down three small steps. From the looks of it, it appeared that this room had once been a potions room. The walls had shelves built in and Hermione knew that it was only those two rooms that would have something like that. Windows lined the wall on the opposite side of the room, across from the door which convinced her further that it was a potions room. It was low to the ground and the room resembled Professor Snape's classroom a great deal.

Hermione noticed no furniture or books, unfortunately, and no bottles or cauldrons anywhere. The only object displayed was a tall, flat one; it was underneath a heavy, old blanket which draped over it like an old curtain. Hermione proceeded towards it and took a portion of the blanket in hand. It was more of a tapestry she realized and with little force; she pulled it off the object. Surprisingly, the tapestry was not that dusty and the object underneath looked ancient but preserved.

It was a mirror. A shiny, gold rimmed mirror and its glass was luminous, almost. Hermione stood in front of the mirror. She saw her rosy cheeks and fine dress. She looked rather pretty in this mirror and she found this realization surprising because she was never one to care much about her looks or possess vanity. Even now, she was about to turn away when she saw someone else in the mirror. He was standing behind her, smiling. "Professor?" she asked in awe. The man in the mirror let his fingers run through her curly locks. Hermione could swear she felt the gentle touch but when she turned around, Professor Snape was not there.


	14. Chapter 14

_**WriterChic6: Thank you for the sweet review! I'm glad you like this story! I realize its a little slow going and that not a lot of Hermione and Severus romance has occured but that is changing in the next three chapters! I'll post soon! Promise!**_

_**FBIgleek trekkie: Yeah he is :P But he'll get what's coming to him soon! Thank you for the wonderful review! :D**_

_**Thay Snape:I promise to update more often! I'm so glad you like it and thank you for the review! :D**_

Hermione turned back to look in the mirror; Severus Snape was still standing behind her. His tall figure, ebony black robes and coal black eyes were all there, his pallid face and black hair was all there. He looked exactly as he did if he were really standing behind her, hand on her shoulder….she thought that she could feel the pressure but she saw nothing no hand resting upon her.

"The Mirror of Erised…" Hermione whispered. This mirror displayed one's deepest desires, even if it was a foolish or strange or completely unrealistic. Severus' rather stern and solemn expression shifted into something like a smile. It was beautiful and Hermione was entranced with this view. She smiled in return and then…he grinned.

The Potion Master's hand fell from her shoulder and gently slid down to her arm, stopping halfway between her elbow and the cusp of her shoulder. Hermione felt the sensation and closed her eyes imagining this moment to be one of reality.

…

"_Powerful infatuations can be induced by using Amoretentia but never has one potioneer brewed it in such a way that true love can be induced to the one administering the potion to another or to oneself." _

Hermione closed the book. Logical, practical and studious were three words that everyone agreed could be used to define the kind of witch Hermione was. Hermione had never been one to flee or dream on desire. The Mirror of Erised proved that she could not be the happiest woman on Earth and that even she had deep and desperate desires that needed to be fulfilled. Everything had become so incredibly complicated and she found herself wondering why she had become so obsessed with Professor Snape. It made no sense! She had never been attracted to him before but she had changed…The events of the past six and a half years had altered her, everyone, greatly and even Professor Snape was changed. She was never one to flirt either, nor did she ever become infatuated with someone like she had. That was simply not her.

Hermione stood up and stretched before grasping the book in her hand and turning to start up the stairs to the dorm room. She began ascending the spiral stone staircase when something struck her. It hit her hard and with this thought, she hurried back down the stairs to the common room and sat back down on the couch by the fire. She flipped through the book in her hand and stopped at a potion that, while coupled with Amoretentia, was less dangerous and was not about infatuation or obsession but rather about one finding the deepest desire of another. She had found it_: __V__erum__D__esiderium_ or as it was more commonly noted, _True Desire._

"_Verum Desiderium, a fairly complicated potion, is one that allows the drinker to see and feel the thoughts and desires as well as the daydreams, if prepared properly, of their true love. The base of the potion is quite similar to Amoretentia, one only must mix in a few extra ingredients that do not apply to a love potion and wait one week more before drinking. "_

Brewing instructions followed.

This potion reminded Hermione greatly of a soul mate potion for it did reveal the drinkers soul mate or true love; however, it did have the ability to let one's mind read another's whilst realizing the deepest and most desperate desires of their heart. It would be analogous to if Hermione stood behind Severus and the Mirror of Erised, assuming she could see his desire that way. One problem, the potion only worked for the brewer if the person that was there true love was present and if Severus Snape was _not _her true love then the potion would not work and what was the deepest and most desperate desire of her heart would be…a lie, in a sense.

Hermione scoffed, shut the book and ascended the staircase to bed.

…

Hermione sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall the next morning. Unfortunately, she could now admit that she was growing accustomed to this dreadful change and although her friends still gave her grief about it, she assured them that there was nothing to worry about. Ginny was not so sure and that morning, was sitting with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table and glancing over at Hermione who was holding Draco's hand but was immersed in a book on Herbology.

"I miss Hermione," Ginny said sadly and turned to the two boys. "This is ridiculous. We have to get her away from him."

Harry agreed and nodded but questioned the red-head's statement, "How? She doesn't seem to mind it too much even though I am sure she is not happy with it."

"She isn't. I can tell. And I am positive that she is being blackmailed."

"Well no duh, Ginny. We've known that for about a week now. But what do we do? We leave the school in two days."

"Well… we might but the teachers don't. Most of them stay to finish up work and I know that Professor Snape stays…"

"Oh that's wonderful," Ron said sarcastically as he shoved a sausage into his mouth. "She'll love that."

"Well…."

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked, his green eyes focused on the warm brown eyes that were Ginny's.

"Last night, I saw Professor Snape at the dance and he had Hermione's necklace."

"What?" Both boys nearly shouted causing students from all tables and a few Professors from the head table, including Severus Snape, to look over in disgust or surprise.

Ginny glared balefully at the two boys, "Shut it! Look, that's not the only thing I've seen. Hermione seems to enjoy serving detention with him; she talks about him, defends him, looks at him and actually…smiles."

"Why?" Ron asked. He looked completely shocked and confused.

"You two notice nothing, do you? Hermione might have a thing for him-"

"A thing?"

"A…crush," Ginny said carefully.

"What!" The two boys shouted again. Ginny stood up and pulled them out of their seats and out of the Great Hall, several dozen eyes following the on their way out. Ginny led them away from the Great Hall and stopped just around a corridor. "Look, I don't know what he thinks but I know that she has something for him. It's obvious now but before when she was with you Ron and then told me about her feelings for Seamus and now she's with Draco, I just wasn't positive but now I'm sure Draco knows and therefore is blackmailing her and before she was just trying to cover it up."

Ron and Harry were in stunned silence.

"I think," Ginny continued. "That Snape may be able to help us get Hermione away from Draco."

"How?" Harry asked determidly.

"We'll start off by confronting Draco then Snape then Hermione will come last. I have a plan," the red-head said excitedly and drew her brother and Harry into her to reveal it.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Geez everyone I'm so sorry this took so long! I can't tell you how busy I've been but I promise I will write when I can! Thanks for all your support! :D**_

_**RedBisou**__**: Sorry it took me sooo long! Thank you for your patience and the review! :D**_

_**TheEscapeFromReality**__**: Sorry, this took a lot longer than I thought!Thank you for the review! (:**_

_**megumisakura**__**: Thanks for the review! I'm, sorry the update took so long. These next few chapters will make up for it. Promise! ;D**_

_**dontleavetonight**__**: Aw thank you! I'm so sorry that this took so long :/ I promise that these next few chapters will make up for it!**_

_**Robotgirl17:**__** Hahah thanks! Except for the cursing part ;D Although I wouldn't blame you, this update took way too long!**_

_**WriterChic6**__**: Hahah I know really! I thought they made it funnier though XD They need to be kind of dumb to add humor. Sorry this update took forever, the next couple of chapters will make up for it! :D**_

_**HermioneFan28**__**: Haha thanks for the reviews! Yeah I edited the flower part out, that was random and had no relevance XD Im soooo sorry that it took sooo long to update! These next few chapters will remedy that! :D Promise!**_

_**Alikuma**__**: Aw thanks! These next few chapters will make up for the long wait! Promise! :):)**_

Hermione had made up her mind. No longer would she obsess over fantasy. She was about fact and the thought that she and Severus could become a fact was impossible.

Completely content reading her herbology book outside in the courtyard, she hardly noticed Draco's eyes watching her with an expression of interest and curiosity. He was never one to go for the studious, intelligent and mudblood type but Hermione was…growing on him and as disgusting and disgraceful as it was, she was…obedient.

"So, Granger," Draco drawled as he watched her continue reading.

"Mm?" Hermione responded her eyes still locked on the book.

"Why do you like reading so much?"

Hermione looked up into Draco's face. "I have always enjoyed reading and learning. Why do you care? You've asked me that before."

"Aw Granger don't be that way, I'm trying to find a connection between you and I. It's not easy."

"Why do you care if we have a connection? And please stop calling me 'Granger'."

"Alright. Hermione," Hermione's eyes widened at Draco's sudden change in tone and in his interest in her. "What else do you like to do besides learn and read?"

Hermione's mouth opened to respond but Ginny's appearance on the scene startled her. Ginny tapped on Draco's shoulder, turning he looked at the Weasley girl in disgust.

"Come on, we need to talk," Ginny said.

"You've got no right to talk to me that way-" Suddenly remembering Hermione's presence he flashed a glance at her then stood up and followed Ginny. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What do you think you're doing? Hermione does not deserve this torment!" Ginny said indignantly.

"I'm not tormenting her; she was helping me get Pansy back. Now-," Draco said.

"Not on her own terms," Ginny replied knowingly, "You blackmailed her!"

"Hey whoa she could've said no, I didn't blackmail her!"

"Yes, you did! You knew she was interested in a…older wizard," Ginny spoke carefully.

Draco smirked, "Yeah well that's about to change."

"What?" Ginny's eyes widened.

"She's coming onto me, slowly but surely and I am going to make sure that by the time I'm scheduled to leave in two days, that she is into me too."

"What!"

Draco smirked and left Ginny standing breathless and stunned.

…

"Professor Snape," Harry choked out.

"Mr. Potter," Severus responded, cocking an eyebrow. "May I ask why you and Mr. Weasley feel the need to visit me before you leave tomorrow?"

"Well, sir…I…are…"

Severus glowered at the two boys. Ron spoke up and said, "Are you staying here at the school for the holidays, sir?"

"Since when is that any of your business, Mr. Weasley?" Severus questioned impatiently.

"Because Hermione is staying too, her parents are going to some convention and Hermione wants to get 'caught up' on her studies" Harry contributed.

"Shall I clap? Perform a dance? I could care less Mr. Potter," Severus said sternly, rising from his desk and heading towards the door to open it and usher the two boys out.

"We need your help, sir!" Ron said.

"Why? Why are you requesting my aid?"

"Because Hermione requires it, sir!" Harry said strictly almost glaring at the Professor. "She is being blackmailed."

Severus was still standing at the door looking petulant and glaring but his gaze softened and he tensed slightly at these words. "Is that so? Well there is little to nothing that I can do to prevent this from continuing unless you bring me the blackmailer."

"It's Draco Malfoy," Ron replied.

Severus' gaze shifted from Harry to Ron. Still looking stern, he shut the door. He remained where he was. "Tell me what you know."

…

"Miss Granger, I suppose you're wondering why I have asked you to come to me at this hour."

"Yes, sir," Hermione responded but these were not the words she wished had escaped her lips, not the words that were clouding her mind.

"Sit," Severus said blandly and Hermione came from the door to a chair that was placed adjacent to that of his chair by his desk. She wondered why it had been moved from where it had been originally: across the desk. Her heart began to thud heavier against the cage of her ribs and the blood running through her veins grew warmer. She smiled a little and sat down near the man. The smells were igniting her senses. The smells that were him; she could recognize them so easily and they were his, they were a part of him, a part she adored from her heart to the depths of her soul. She felt like reaching out and taking his hand tenderly in hers and saying, 'Do not hide from me, Severus. If you are my deepest desire, am I not yours?' What was his most desperate, deepest desire? She had no more time to ponder this because the velvety voice spoke up.

"Her-Miss Granger, it has come to my attention just recently that you are being blackmailed."

Hermione's eyes widened and she wanted to stand and leave but instead she wrung her hands and in vexation, gnawed on her bottom lip. "Well…it was more of a request really. Um Draco Malfoy required some assistance in regaining a former…partner."

"Oh? So it was not forced?"

"We…had an agreement. I wasn't exactly keen on the idea of aiding Draco, we've never gotten along."

"Clearly, Miss Granger, go on please."

"He…knew of something that…was rather private to me and I did not want it to become public…just yet."

"I see. Are you alright?"

Was her Professor displaying genuine concern? "Yes."

"This is why you have been clinging to Draco then."

Hermione stood up rather indignantly. "I was clinging Professor. He was. I didn't really want any part of it. I just needed my secret kept safe. That's why I agreed to help him."

Severus smirked and stood. "I guess there is no reason to interfere then."

Hermione's eyes softened. "That is correct Professor, thank you for bringing me here just to have me confess something that has no relevance to you at all and is truly none of your concern. Thank you for your time Professor." Feeling that it was only right to end of a fair note she did and almost left but her Professor was fast and reached the door before she and held his hand to it so she was trapped in his office. He smirked, "Oh Miss Granger, it does have to do with me, you see I have been told the secret you possess and although I doubted its authenticity, it was told to me by your best friends."

Hermione's mouth opened in horrified surprise. Oh God…no. Severus sneered. "I know about your childish obsession with me and believe me; it is in the poorest and most juvenile taste imaginable."

Hermione spoke out angrily, more to herself than Severus, "How could they have told you?"

"I don't know Miss Granger and although I admire your judgment and taste in the opposing sex, you go strongly against what I find to be alluring in any way."

"Of all the cruel things Professor!" Hermione replied aghast. "I am leaving; please remove yourself from this door!" Hermione said indignantly while trying to show some proper respect for the terrible man.

Severus smirked and although he wanted to make another snide comment he left the door and Hermione flung it open in a fury and stormed out of the office.


	16. Chapter 16

_**The next chapter is the good one ;)) Brace yourselves!** _

Severus had never laughed so hard in his life. The very realization that Hermione was interested in him was astonishing to say the least and after Harry and Ron had been tossed out of the office that afternoon, Severus had premeditated his entire words that he had used on Hermione that evening. She was angry. How wonderful. That meant that she truly had feelings for him. He had proved it! He laughed and while doing so, went straight to the liquor cabinet. Pouring himself a glass of fire whiskey, he tried not to spill, he went into his private quarters and shut the door. Falling into a comfortable chair he could breathe again.

He sipped his fire whiskey and promptly cast a spell on the fireplace to make the already present flames grow stronger and more brilliant. As the room glowed with light, the man sat there smiling. This was truly the best temper he had been in since he had tripped an ignorant and annoying Hufflepuff into a cauldron of slug juice. Even that didn't compare now. His whole purpose had only been to see if the information given to him by Harry and Ron was true and Hermione's attitude had proved it. He knew Hermione well enough to know how she acted when she was annoyed or angry and this wasn't what he had experienced tonight. This was pure and delicious fury. He chuckled. He was truly astonished that Hermione even showed interest in him. It wasn't like every young woman he met was at his knees. At this he remembered Lily; she was never at his knees at least not like this. He shook his head, never kind that now. What would he do about Hermione? Would he ask her to meet him? Or…no. He had a better idea. The perfect plan…And he still needed to return the necklace somehow…

…

"Hermione, you okay?"

"I'm fine Draco," Hermione replied bluntly as she ignored her food and read her book.

Draco put his arm around her and whispered, "Come on. Let's go."

He was surprisingly tender about it and Hermione obeyed. She closed her book and did not stray a glance to the staff table where the man she had once loved….still loved, was sitting.

Severus smiled. She was still with him, for now at least and today when she turned in her semester project, he would give her a surprise. Excitement bubbled inside him, an odd and almost sickening feeling. Feeling no longer hungry, he left the table to prepare the class.

…

"Hermione, I no longer care for Pansy I care for you, as disturbing as this is, and I want you to be my girlfriend." Draco smiled and edged toward the girl who was leaned against a stone pillar in the vacant courtyard. "Draco, this is rather…odd and abrupt of you. I thought I was nothing but a disgusting mudblood."

"I know, my dad will kill me but I have to do what's right, you know." With that Draco put his arms on Hermione's waist and let his lips brush against her neck. "Draco, get off please," Hermione said with unease. Disturbed and nervous, she attempted to push him off but his hands left her waist and met her hands. He looked into her eyes which were beautiful but filled with uncertainty and nervousness. "I can't do this Draco…" As Hermione pulled away she heard a familiar voice. It still sent chills up her spine. "That will be detention Miss Granger for your disturbing actions of public affection in the courtyard."

Hermione whirled around to see her Professor. She opened her mouth to retort but said nothing as Draco let go and looked nervously at his Head of House. "You may go Mr. Malfoy." Draco smiled and hurried off leaving Hermione alone with her Professor. He smirked and left her alone.

Angrier than she had ever been in her life, Hermione stormed to the dormitory and snatched up the remainder of the things she would need for her classes. Students were not to leave until the next day and therefore, were scheduled to go to class. Hermione grabbed her satchel and stuffed the potion flask that she had been working on since fall into its own pocket and hurried to class.

Luckily, she was first to her potions class and sat down in her usual spot. She removed everything from her bag and went straight up to her Professor's desk. "Here is my project Professor."

"Good Miss Granger, set it over there." Professor Snape responded as he waved his wand over the chalk board. "How fortunate that you have concocted the very potion I am teaching these dunderheads today. If you brewed it correctly, you may be useful in today's lesson of writing exactly how to brew it."

Of course he would choose Amoretentia. Hermione turned back to her desk, trying not to show her fury as everyone else entered. Ginny gave her a shrug and a pitiful glance. Harry and Ron tried to give her a reassuring smile. They obviously guessed what Snape had done the previous night. No surprise. "I'll be eating with you for lunch." Hermione said, trying to ease sorrow and tension.

"Brilliant!" Ginny responded merrily and Ron and Harry exchanged joyful grins.

Hermione had no problem producing instructions unlike the rest of her unfortunate classmates who had little remembrance of having to study every potion on the list given to them at the beginning of the year. Hermione turned in her parchment and left with her friends.

The remainder of the day went smoothly and at lunch Hermione was not confronted by Draco until he winked at her as he walked out of the Great Hall and tossed a piece of parchment on her empty plate. She opened it and noticed the characters written were an address. Beneath these were the words: _"Write me."_

Hermione put the paper in her pocket and sighed, "When will all this end, He's actually interested in me now."

"Git," Ron said bitterly. "Better him than Snape though as disgusting as that is."

"Snape really was awful to you Hermione," Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione had relayed all of the events of the previous night to friends not moments ago. "Though I'm not saying you should date Draco either," Harry said quickly.

Hermione nodded, "I guess it's good that I'm staying here for the holidays since I have detention to attend tonight, again."

Ginny gave her friend a reassuring pat on the hand and smiled. "Write us. We'll find a way to whisk you away from here!"

Hermione smiled and laughed, "Thank you, I may take you up on that offer after tonight!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi Everyone! This chapter hopefully isnt too confusing, nothing major happened. I have to take it slow because they are already falling and in some parts, have fallen out of character and I am attempting to remedy that. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway :) Please review!**_

_**dontleavetonight: Thank you for the great review! Here's another chapter! :)**_

_**Professor Severus Snape's Wife: Have I ever told you how much I love your username? Its awesome! Haha XD Thank you for the great review! **_

_**TheEscapeFromReality: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter :)**_

_**RedBisou: Thank you for the review! XD I hope you like this chapter!**_

The young witch stood before the heavy wooden door. She let in a deep breath. She would not glare, make a fuss, or… better yet, she wouldn't say a thing! This detention would be swift and simple. Just do the task at hand and leave. That's it. Hermione knocked once swiftly. "Enter!" a gruff voice replied from behind the solid wood door.

Hermione stepped inside and smiled pleasantly at her Professor, tried to anyway. She should show respect for the wizard even though she despised him. What had happened between her and Draco that afternoon had been Draco's fault, not hers. Severus Snape _knew _this too! He gave her this detention purely because of the previous night! He knew how she felt and now he was punishing her for it.

"Miss Granger, come to my desk please." Severus Snape remained seated but one eyebrow was raised high and he surveyed her appearance blandly.

Hermione crossed the room and stood in front of her Professor's desk. She did not let her eyes stray from his. "You will be brewing _V__erum__D__esiderium__: _an intricate potion that few have been able to concoct exceptionally. I am certain, however, that you will be able to efficiently perform this task."

Hermione nodded. She knew what the potion's purpose was but she did not allow her mind to wander the possibilities as to why he would want her to brew it. She could figure out why: he was doing it to torment her, for the fun of it! After all, he surely was educated on what this potion's effects were.

Hermione turned and began to walk towards the lab room but Severus stood and said, "Miss Granger, I did not instruct you to go into the lab. You will be following me, please."

Hermione was slightly puzzled but followed her Professor as he stood in front of another wooden door, adjacent to the lab door.

He took out his wand and unlocked the door promptly. The rather large room was not the first detail Hermione's keen eyes caught. As she entered, she was washed with an incredible scent: rich and masculine. Ashes from the crackling fire warmed the air and accentuated the smells of spearmint and cedar. The layout was basic and on the left side of the room, adjacent to the fireplace, was another heavy wooden door, it was closed but as Hermione surveyed the rather plain but almost…personalized room, she realized that this was in fact a sitting room and the door off to the side must have been his…bed chambers.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"Professor…" Hermione's voice trailed off. The sweet smelling essence of pure…Severus was wafting to Hermione, igniting her senses. She didn't care that the furnishing were old; they were grand and that the overall décor was mild, it was Severus' and it expressed him so well! It was perfect. Not to mention, the walls were filled with books. Adjacent to the window, was a long wooden table covered with brewing supplies and small shelves displaying bottles of ingredients and cabinets of potions hung above it.

Professor Snape smirked slightly and entered the room. "Speechless? Perhaps getting right to work would remedy that." Severus moved past Hermione who was still standing in awe in the doorway. She recovered herself and straightened up.

"Professor, why am I in here?" Hermione questioned. She remained standing firm in the doorway. Severus looked at her, "Do not question my decisions. This is where you are to brew the potion. Your materials are over there." Severus gestured to the long table in the corner of the room. "Begin."

Hermione obeyed and Severus began moving slowly out of the room. A slight smile appeared on his thin lips as he left and Hermione set to work brewing.

_Verum Desiderium…_Hermione added an ingredient and stirred. She closed her eyes as the essence of honeysuckle was inhaled deeply…_a fairly complicated potion… _Hermione's thoughts went to Severus as she opened a vile of pixie wings…_ one that allows the drinker to see and feel the thoughts… _She always thought about him…_and desires…. _She still desired him…_daydreams… _All the time. She opened a vile of acromantula venom and poured the desired amount into the already aromatic contents in the cauldron_…if prepared properly…_"True love may be revealed from one drinker to the next," Hermione whispered to herself.

She smiled slightly and inhaled the delicious potion. Logical and practical Hermione was altered. She had become logical and practical in books but with love, she was almost…weak.

As she reached for the vile of unicorn hairs, the last ingredient, she heard something strange rustling inside as she lifted it from its holder. She opened the vile and tipped it slightly. All at once a violet colored necklace with a jasmine flower on it fell into her left hand.

Astounded, she had no time to contemplate this. Ginny was right, Severus had possessed her necklace and was returning it to her in this way because…she felt eyes on her but did not turn around. She clasped the necklace in her hand. "What are you trying to do?"

"Making an effort to express how I consider you in return for your feelings, I presume." Severus strode over to where Hermione stood over the bubbling cauldron.

"You are no longer forbidden and you have been permissible for a while now and I have…decided that now was the time to…confront you."

Hermione turned around. Her Professor was striding to her slowly. "You have felt for me, haven't you? This torment was just for your pleasure?"

Severus stood close now, his night –black robes brushed against her. Hermione instinctively drew nearer to the wizard. "My pleasure," he whispered, "was seeing you grow furious the night before because the few words I uttered proved that you had high levels of emotion for me that could not be altered."

"You feel what I feel from it?" Hermione whispered. It was said that even before the potion was drunk, it's very essence could have an effect on a twosome. The potion proceeded to bubble behind them, mixing its essence with that already present in the room. Severus' arm reached out for Hermione's shoulder. "Yes," the milky baritone voice washed over her.

…

If Severus and Hermione had once been stereotyped into the greasy git who was bitter and the modest girl who was exceptional and intelligent, no one would believe they encompassed a side almost entirely opposite of that, yet the two were still dignified, bright, and remained somewhat within the boundaries they had created. Still, as they rested by the fire, whiskey pouring down their throats and _Verum Desiderium _frothing in the corner, the two were becoming closer than either could ever have imagined being within anyone.

Hermione felt like she was part of a dream and within that dream, she was dreaming, dreaming that Severus was in love with her, that he had desired her heart, her mind, and perhaps even her body as she had desired him in so many ways. His hands: so gentle yet firm, held hers and warmed her skin. His eyes, melted within hers and when he smiled, she found his charm was ignited tenfold. This spark of feeling was so immense every time he spoke to her, touched her, nothing could ever worry her, harm her, or endanger her again….

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Sunlight streamed through the glass windows but they were not the glass windows of her dormitory…


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! I am so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I am starting a new chapter tonight and will hopefully get it posted this week. Story is almost done so for those of you eagerly awaiting the finale it is coming up! Lots of romance coming too **** It is rather abrupt but given the circumstances it seemed to fit pretty well. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! And a special thank you to lonesomeweepingangel10 who messaged me and told me to get writing again!**

**Enjoy! **

"Severus," how strangely wonderful it felt to call him by his first name.

The wizard shifted slightly and opened his eyes. "What are you doing in my private quarters?" Severus questioned, first with alarm and fury but he softened as he remembered what happened. For an instant, the man feared that he had… Hermione smiled, "Nothing happened, we fell asleep by the fire."

Severus stood up and towered over Hermione. He reached down and pulled her up from the couch where she had been, Severus had been on the floor. "I apologize for my behavior last night Miss-"

"Hermione," the witch corrected, "Severus, you don't know how long I have waited..." the girl's voice trailed off, only she was no longer a girl, Severus realized this, she was a young woman, he desired her, was filled with passion because of her and he wanted what little connection they had shared last night to become and everlasting experience that he could have always.

But Hermione had hesitated. She wanted to tell him everything, about the Mirror of Erised, about Draco and his blackmailing her, about the potion of last night, which had obviously been a trap set to get her to finally submit her feelings to him.

"Hermione, I…I understand what you're trying to…say."

The bright brown eyes moved to the black of Severus' and he felt a sudden impulse: lips met and eyes fluttered to a close. Strong arms wrapped around Hermione's body and an intensifying, tingling sensation ran through her body. She stepped closer to him and let her hands rest upon his broad shoulders. He as so tall…so broad… so incredibly irresistible. This was definitely not Hermione. This was not the well-behaved book worm student whose curly brown hair had always been untamed, whose intelligence had never been challenged, by another student at least.

Severus gently held her. Hermione let her hand slid up from his shoulders and caress his neck. His body was so warm, she felt so safe.

Severus released her lips and spoke softly, "Why should we terminate this passion?"

"We shouldn't, absolutely not."

"What happened to the little snobbish Gryffindor girl I could scarcely stand?"

Hermione moved closer to Severus and let her hand run down his neck and slide to his shoulder, "She grew up and fell in love with you."

…

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Calm down Ginny! Merlin! I'm only telling you this because Severus and I agreed that if kept a secret, it could lead to all sorts of misconceptions and rumors. Not to mention, it's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."

"Blimey Hermione! We always kind of assumed that you'd end up with a more mature man because of what happened with Ron and who you are personally but we never expected an older man! Much less Professor Snape!"

"I know Harry, I'm sorry. Severus is the reason all of this confusion and secrecy has been happening since fall, especially the confrontations with Malfoy. I can't get rid of him." Hermione's tone shifted from excited pleasure in telling her friends about her and Severus to exasperation when the subject of Draco came up.

Ron sighed, "I hate this Hermione but…"

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Ron as he spoke, "But you're brilliant and you know how to manage yourself so I guess I…should be happy for you."

Ginny's jaw dropped but Harry smiled while Hermione threw her arms around Ron in a joyous embrace.

"What are you going to do about Malfoy though?"

"Severus already knows about Malfoy, I think he'll be able to get that taken care of."

"I knew Snape liked you Hermione, it was so obvious when he had your necklace!"

"I don't exactly want this spreading around school, Severus and I aren't exactly going to be advertising it."

"I would certainly hope not! Spare us this displeasure of having to see you two snogging in the corridors!" Ron scowled.

The others laughed and Hermione responded, "I have more sense than that, Ronald!"

"What about the other teachers? I mean, you're over age but you don't want him, or yourself getting in trouble."

"We've discussed it,' Hermione responded as she bit into her muffin. In fact she clearly recalled the conversation from earlier that morning…

"You do realize this could jeopardize my occupation as professor here and you're title as "The Little Know-It-All of Hogwarts"

"We shan't tell a soul then."

"You're friends are already suspicious, aren't they.

"Are you suggesting that they should find out?"

"Perhaps, it is better to receive the word from a trusted acquaintance than from a nasty rumor."

Hermione's lips met her beloveds once again and she hurried out of the room. "I shall see you tonight Severus, after dinner."…

…

"He has detention for five months every evening at 7. What is so bad about that? I think it is a rather generous punishment for blackmailing a female student, Professor."

"What was the blackmail of, Severus?" Dumbledore asked smiling slightly as he turned a wrapped candy over between his thumb and forefinger.

"What does it matter? It isn't permitted at Hogwarts, blackmail and threats are strictly forbidden."

"I am not asking this question to upset you. Severus, it is merely a matter of interest to me." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Why?" Severus scowled, "because Lucius sent an owl in requirement?"

"He did but no. Because I believe you have…shall we say certain affections for Miss Granger?" At this Severus stood up and began sweeping haughtily to the door of Dumbledore's office. "Oh come now Severus! I had no intention of angering you, it is merely a question. You are not to be punished for this. I know it is true."

"How?" Severus asked turning on his heel.

"Not important now. I am very happy for you. She will be graduating soon and that will be the time in which I would openly permit you two to be together. Now, as you know, is not an appropriate time. At Hogwarts, or any school for that matter, teacher-student romances are not smiled upon. However, I know that this situation is a special one, isn't that true?"

Severus hesitated. "She is…my soul mate. We performed a test."

"The potion?"

"Yes."

"I see." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like the bright stars of Orion's Belt. "You may go now Severus. I understand your fury but let's lighten Malfoy's sentence to a month and a firm warning. He shall be expelled if this happens again."

"I shall see to that."


	19. Chapter 19

"My apologies Miss-Hermione."

Hermione, who had already let herself into her Professor's office by way of the alohamora spell, rose from the plush chair she had been sitting in. She set the book down on a polished table adjacent to the chair and watched Severus as he took off his cloak and draped it casually, but neatly, on a nearby rack.

Hermione said nothing but watched smiling slightly, waiting for Severus to relay what event happened to delay him.

Severus turned and started over to Hermione then stopped himself. He smirked slightly, "You're probably wondering why I am tardy." Her Professor went to a nearby door and entered it. His private lounge and potions room-which was small but quite quaint- was just as warm and beautiful as she'd remembered it. He headed over to a small table where liquor rested on its mahogany surface. Hermione leaned against the door frame and watched him as he poured them drinks. "I was requested on behalf of the Headmaster to meet with him in his office."

"On what topic?"

"Malfoy." Severus handed her a glass and gently kissed her forehead. He went over to the couch and sat gesturing Hermione to sit next to him. "I suppose we needn't stand on ceremony anymore, nor should you feel obligated to wait for me to usher you around like some sort of attendant or host. Do as you please here."

Hermione smiled and lifted her long legs onto the couch so that her body was facing his. Her elbow rested on the back of the couch and her fist served its purpose as a resting place for her head. She smiled as Severus surveyed her comfortable and relaxed appearance. She was not wearing her school robes but rather slim-fitting dark-wash jeans, chocolate brown flats and a boyfriend cardigan underneath was a conservative but rather accentuating lilac pink shirt. Her beautiful curly hair was tied back gently in a low ponytail. Severus leaned forward to kiss her but she put a finger to his lips. "Tell me what Dumbledore said."

Severus leaned back and laughed gently, "Romance, later is it? Well, Miss Granger," he began teasingly, "He thought that my punishment for his blackmailing you was a little harsh. He felt that five months of detention was a bit strict not to mention Lucius Malfoy sent him and owl opposing the idea." Severus said gruffly.

"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed slightly and turned to look out window. The moon was rising and glowed white in the ebony black night. "It's nothing to fret over anymore, perhaps Dumbledore was right."

"Perhaps," Severus whispered. He was eyeing Hermione and watched her with awe as the rising moon sent brilliant pale snow-white light upon her fine skin. Her eyes were now resting on him. "Severus," she let her free hand rest on his upper thigh. The wizard leaned into her once again and met her lips. Her arm went to his shoulders while his hand rested atop hers that was still on his thigh.

He smelled so delicious-cedar and spearmint and Hermione edged closer to him, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. His other arm wrapped around her waist, slide down to rest on her hip.

Without realizing it, Hermione's hand slide up his thigh. Severus broke away; he raised an eyebrow and eyed her skeptically.

"I want this." Hermione whispered earnestly.

…

The bedroom was warm and a gently breeze blew through the open window. Brilliant white curtains gently moved like ghostly hands to the couple on the bed. The room was dark with the exception off the moonlight and a few lit candles. The room was powerful with the scent of Severus.

Hermione sat on the bed while Severus gazed into her eyes. Already unclothed, the moonlight made his pale skin appear to be glowing. His body was warm and toned. Hermione swallowed. "Are you sure about this?" Severus asked. His eyes fixed on hers. "Absolutely," Hermione whispered. She had never been so nervous and at the same time, she could feel the love in the room, the tenderness and the sweet passion all stirring restlessly in the dark recesses of the bedroom.

Hermione took a deep breath as Severus slipped her cardigan off her shoulders. He pulled off her shirt, revealing her tiny waistline and smooth, warm skin. She smelled like Jasmine and orchid potion. Severus drew closer to her and began kissing her collarbone as her pants slide off her smooth legs. Severus stripped her chest free of her brassiere revealing her round, soft breasts.

She laid down so that he was towering over her. Completely stripped beneath him she felt surprisingly safe, happy and with this comfort, she smiled up at him as he stared in awe at the beauty he had revealed.

The sensations were magical, more magical than anything that could be conjured by a wand. His gentle caress and tender words flowed through her as his penetration sunk deep within her.

The stars glittered more brilliant than diamonds and the gentle breeze wafted into the room against the twosome. It was cosmic passion. And she never wanted it to end.

…

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Severus." Under the warmth of the blankets, the two lay so they could watch the night sky. Hermione's head rested on Severus' shoulder. She was only half covered by the blankets and Severus hand tenderly caressed her collarbone until his hand slid down to rest on her heart. Suddenly he chuckled. "We certainly have hit the ground running, haven't we?"


End file.
